Don't Stop Believing
by anni.eska
Summary: Todos humanos B/E.en un acto de adrenalina y rebeldia dos chicos toman un tren que los llevara a ningun lugar, la magia surgira instantaneamente, luego de una noche juntos se separan pensando que no se volveran a ver pero se llevaran unas sorpresas.
1. un tren que los llevara a ningun lugar

**Prologo**

Ella es solo una chica de un pequeño pueblo, sola en un mundo donde sus únicos compañeros eran su servidumbre, sus padres a pesar de amarla tenían muchos negocios alrededor del mundo por lo que siempre estaba sola y sin nada que hacer, siempre había vivido en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks donde no había nada que hacer y era tímida y con muy poca vida social, recientemente se había mudado a una ciudad más grande de lo que estaba acostumbra pero estaba cansada de su forma de vida, si nada de emoción por lo que decide por primera vez en la vida tener un poco aventurera y sale de su gran casa o mansión sería más conveniente decirle, no sabe a dónde se dirige es nueva en esta gran ciudad y va a comenzar una nueva vida donde no conoce a nadie ni nadie la conoce a ella. Logra escaparse de casa sin ser vista por nadie y comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo, era de noche y había frio, las calles estaban solas pero ella en vez de sentirse atemorizada se sentía alegre, por primera vez en 17 años podía sentir el elíxir de libertad, el aroma de la calle sin tener a nadie a su alrededor diciéndole que tiene que volver o que puede ser peligroso. Ya ha recorrido un buen camino peor sin embargo, no le parece suficiente, ella quiere más, quiere poder tener la oportunidad de decir que hizo muchas cosas más a parte de caminar sin rumbó fijo, así que cuando ve un letrero de la estación de trenes no lo pensó dos veces y camino hacia allá. No tenía mucho dinero en su bolsillo pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para ir y regresar a su casa antes del amanecer. Entra al tren sin fijarse realmente cual tomo ni a donde se dirige. A penas se siente en el tren se fija que es algo completamente diferente a lo que está acostumbrada.

Ella tomo el tren de medianoche que la llevara a cualquier lugar.

Todo es sucio, los asientos son de mala calidad, hay un peculiar olor que realmente no es muy agradable, no hay mucha gente solo una pareja de hombres en una situación un poco comprometedora en un asiento de la esquina; la chica procura sentarse alejado de esa perturbadora imagen.

Al estar sentada allí, sin un rumbo fijo y a medianoche comenzó a sentirse algo intimidad y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella, ¿Por que había tomado esa decisión? Ella no era infeliz, si había momentos en lo que deseaba estar con más compañía pero tampoco era para emprender una misión suicida montándose en un tren de medianoche sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

Estaba a punto de bajarse cuando vio que el tren comenzaba a cerrar las puertas, se paro rápidamente para bajar pero justamente cuando estaba cerca de la puerta entro un chico, que parecía estar en la misma situación que ella.

En ese momento Isabella pensó que tal vez, esa misión suicida no sería tan mala como ella pensó.

***

Él es solo un chico de ciudad, nacido y criado en Seattle, estaba dando vueltas en su cama sin una pizca de sueño, quería hacer algo interesante por una vez en su vida, estaba cansado de ser el chico perfecto su familia siempre lo consideraba un chico prodigio, nunca faltaba respeto a sus padres, era demasiado caballeroso para rechazar a una chica por lo que siempre le tocaba ir a una cita cuando realmente no deseaba ir, sus notas eran perfectas sus comentarios siempre eran interesantes, nunca hablaba de no ser necesario, era todo lo contrario de a sus hermanos que siempre eran hiperactivos la mayoría del tiempo hablaba cuando no era necesario y decían cosas poco importantes, pero al parecer eso los hacía interesante ya que ambos tenían pareja fijas desde un largo tiempo, con los cuales él se llevaba realmente bien todos eran amigos, pero a él siempre le tocaba ser una quinta rueda lo que no era algo muy agradable.

Así que en un acto de rebeldía y sin pensarlo mucho de un salto se paró de su cama, se cambio el pijama que usaba para dormir y salió por la ventana de su habitación hacia la fría ciudad.

Tuvo que caminar mucho ya que su casa quedaba en medio del bosque, en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, no podría llevar su amado auto ya que haría ruido y despertaría a su familia, seguramente sus padres lo dejarían salir pero salir con permiso quitaría la emoción de la escapada, los nervios de ser descubierto y volver antes del amanecer para volver a su cama y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando llego a las calles de Seattle que a esa hora de la noche no estaban muy concurridas, comenzó a caminar viendo las luces brillantes, la mayoría de los establecimientos estaban cerrados y los que estaban abiertos, estaba seguro de que no serian de un ambiente muy agradable para un chico decente como él.

Quería hacer algo loco, que quedara guardado en su memoria para siempre, pero no encontraba nada que hacer, por más que caminara nada le parecía interesante no quería entrar a un bar de mala muerte a ver chicas que no se valoraba lo suficiente desnudándose, no era algo que lo motivara.

Estaba a punto de desistir de su lapsus de rebeldía, cuando se acordó que su hermano en una oportunidad le dijo que la estación de trenes era un mundo subterráneo completamente diferente, así que sin pensarlo mucho camino hacia los trenes. Tenía suerte de haber vivido toda la vida en esa ciudad y la conocía como la palma de su mano.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraba en el destino que tenía pautado, vio que un tren estaba por salir y sin siquiera considerarlo medio segundo corrió hacia la puerta y entro.

El tomo el tren de medianoche que lo llevara a cualquier lugar.

Miro a su alrededor y le dio la completa razón a su hermano el tren era algo completamente a los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero al mirar al frente vio a una chica que parecía que no era tan diferente a él.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa torcida a la chica y pensó que su noche acababa de ponerse interesante.


	2. sala de fumadores y perfume barato

Bueno chicas es algo obvio y todas saben que la los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo cambio un poco la trama ;)

**Capitulo 1: sala de fumadores y perfume barato.**

_A singer in a Smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

**Bella POV**

El chico que estaba al frente de mí, que en este momento me sonreía de manera torcida, era sin duda la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida; bueno no es como si en mi antiguo pueblo Forks hubiera mucha variedad, el chico más "guapo" según la población femenina del instituto era Mike Newton, y a mi parecer no era nada guapo, de hecho era una rana en comparación al chico que tenia al frente.

Al percatarme que seguía mirándolo fijamente como una acosadora enferma y babosa, me decidí sentarme en mi puesto anterior, de todas maneras no podía salir del tren y tal vez ahora pudiera disfrutar un poco más la vista. Volví a mi posición anterior en ese asiento mugroso evitando ver a la pareja gay que parecía estar a punto de llegar a tercera base-asqueroso- trate de buscar al chico guapo, pero como mi asiento quedaba de espaldas a la puerta del tren no lo podía ver.

Con un suspiro de resignación mire un anuncio publicitario que había allí. Estaba tan absorta tratando de buscar forma a ese feo anuncio que me sobresalte cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado de mí, sentí un poco de miedo –demasiado sería mejor decir- pero hay que entender podía ser un violador, ay dios que miedo, seguro solo me violaban a mi claro los gay ya estaban ocupados por allá en su sección de sexo, al chico guapísimo no lo violarían porque… seguro el violador era un hombre –aunque a mí no me importaría ser hombre, con lo guapo que esta lo violaría mínimo 3 veces- pero bueno, eso no era importante ahora, tenía que ver la cara de mi futuro violador.

Con una cara de trauma y girando lentamente la cabeza observe a la persona que se encontraba al lado de mi; y me sorprendí gratamente al observar al chico guapísimo –absolutamente violable- con una sonrisa torcida que aumentaba su nivel de violavilidad –ok, estaba inventando demasiadas palabras- ahora que lo tenía a menos de 1 metro lo veía todavía más guapo, era absolutamente hermoso podía ver con más detalle esas esmeraldas brillantes, su extraño cabello tan sexy y esas sonrisa! Estaba haciendo que me derritiera. Le devolví la sonrisa un poco intimidada y en sus ojos se formo un brillo súper lindo.

"hola" oh, por dios! Su voz era tan hermosa y aterciopelada.

Mi mente quedo colapsada, le quería responder pero mi lengua no se movía no hacia ningún movimiento, solo produciendo saliva por el hermoso chico que estaba delante de mí. Luego de un segundo respire hondo y con una pequeña sonrisa intente que mi voz sonara normal para devolverle el saludo.

"Hoola" bueno no estuvo tan mal, Bella, así es.

Pero el chico no quería colaborar con mi salud mental y en cuanto hable su sonrisa se hizo más grande al igual que mi letargo. Pero en mi defensa estoy segura que cualquier chica que viera a este Dios griego babearía y quedaría tonta con tan solo mirarlo, bueno… tenía la esperanza de que fuera así.

"¿te importa si me siento?" Ay no, por Dios acaso quiere acabar conmigo, aparte de hermoso, sexy, violable, también era educado eso ya era demasiado para mi salud mental. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para que mi acompañante no se diera cuenta de que tenía los ojos cristalinos y una alta producción de baba.

"ya estas sentado" murmure al despejar un poco mi mente. El sonrió y asintió levemente.

"cierto, pero si a ti te molestaría no dudaría mucho y me levantaría" se quedo un momento pensando y agrego "aunque te agradecería mucho que no te molestara mi presencia porque tu puesto el es el único desde donde no se puede ver a la… apasionada pareja y créeme no es nada agradable ver la escena que están montando" y se estremeció con una cara de asco, y yo no pude más que reírme ya que se veía adorable y lo entendía perfectamente.

"tranquilo soportare que estés a mi lado, porque se lo desagradable que es verlos"

"te lo agradeceré por siempre" y vuelve esa violable sonrisa. "creo que debería presentarme a la persona que evito que viviera el resto de mi vida traumado" los dos soltamos una risa "soy Edward" dijo y estiro su mano.

"Bella" el volvió a sonreír y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

"bueno Bella y me puedes decir a donde te diriges" en ese momento la realidad me golpeo y me tense, yo no tenía idea de a dónde iba en un acto estúpido me había montado un tren que no sabía a dónde me llevaría aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez Edward me ayudaría a volver a casa, si eso haría, vi sus ojos y supe que estaba en toda la razón.

"En realidad no lo sé" el me miro con cara de confusión así que decidí explicarme mejor "soy nueva en la ciudad y decidí salir a explorar, vi la estación y sin pensarlo me monte, pero no se a donde voy"

"entonces saliste sin saber a dónde ir, que te podía pasar, ni los peligrosa que es la ciudad" algo en su tono de voz me hizo pensar que no le agradaba la idea de mi viaje en busca de emoción.

"bueno… pues digamos que fue así, pero en mi defensa necesitaba emoción Edward" el me miro con el ceño fruncido, clara señal de no entender nada "estaba en mi casa, como siempre, no hago nada estoy rodeada de personas pero en realidad estoy sola, necesitaba vivir Edward y que mejor manera que esta"

"parece la historia de una princesa de cuento, encerrada en su castillo" no pude evitar reír un poco, JA una princesa y yo, en nada nos parecíamos "bueno… te cuento algo" asentí ansiosa, no es que fuera curiosa, simplemente que me entretenía saber y enterarme de las cosas, siempre hay que estas bien informado "yo tampoco se a donde voy"

OH OH

Eso sí como que no me gusto mucho, como que no sabía a dónde iba? El era mi salvación, había dejado mi alma en sus manos y él no sabía dónde estaba, Dios, dios, nos iban a matar, a secuestrar y a violar. Aunque si él me violara yo no pondría mucha resistencia. Mi respiración se estaba haciendo superficial y sentía un ataque de pánico muy cercano.

"Hey, Hey, estas bien?" mi no salvador hablo y parecía realmente preocupado "tranquila, estaremos bien yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida y no creo que nos perdamos y si lo hacemos de alguna manera lograremos salir, y en el peor de los casos en que no podamos hacerlo llamare a mi hermano y el vendrá a buscarme" bueno, eso me había calmado, aunque lo que más me había relajado había sido ver esos ojos esmeralda que te inspiraban tanta calma y paz. "estas mejor?"

"sip, gracias" el volvió a sacar su sonrisa torcida, la cual me derretía "no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, posiblemente me hubiera tocado pedirle ayuda a los apasionados por allá" y como si nos hubieran oído en ese momento alguno de ellos soltó un gemido lo que hizo que Edward y yo pusiéramos cara de trauma de por vida y me dieran unas grandes ganas de vomitar.

"espero que este tren llegue rápido, no quiero escuchar cuando..." no pudo terminar la palabra y se estremeció, se veía tan lindo que yo solo me reí. "No es graciosa, más bien es asqueroso" se hizo el enojado pero esa sonrisa, hacia difícil la tarea de creerle.

"ok, jeje, no es gracioso" el solo sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa; en ese momento algo llego a mi mente, como era posible que hubiera vivido toda la vida en esta ciudad y no supiera donde estábamos, además porque estaba acá a esta hora, tal vez estaba tan loco como yo, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, al parecer teníamos algo en común " oye Edward…" el me miro atento, pero no puede terminar mi frase porque en ese momento el tren se detuvo.

Los dos nos levantamos rápidamente del asiento, seguramente porque ya no soportábamos un momento más allí, a pesar de que ya me había acostumbrado al olor, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era completamente desagradable y además estaba casi segura que la pareja estaba a terminar y ninguno de los dos los quería escuchar.

Bajamos del tren al mismo tiempo que los gays, quienes se estaban arreglando la ropa y tenían una gran sonrisa, asquerosa y sexosa, en su cara; Edward y nos miramos y soltamos un gran carcajada, al saltar del tren a la acera mi torpeza salió a flote y casi me caigo, cerré mis ojos para no ver el impacto hasta que sentí que caía en algo fuerte pero no tan fuerte como el suelo, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré la mirada esmeralda de Edward.

Mi cuerpo sentía coquillas por todas partes, pero no era una sensación desagradable era todo lo contrario, me encantaba, ojala pudiera estar siempre así, sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, no podía pensar esas cosas con un chico que acababa de conocer, sin importar que sintiera que lo conociera de siempre.

"gracias" mi voz no salía tan firme como esperaba que saliera, y eso me hizo sonrojar, que raroo (nótese el sarcasmos)

"fue un placer" nos quedamos un momento viéndonos a los ojos, hasta que las puertas se comenzaron a cerrar y fue cuando reaccionamos y Edward me soltó, aunque no completamente ya que entrelazo nuestras manos y no me quejaría por ello, al estar en contacto con él me sentía en casa.

Comenzamos a caminar no tenía idea de a dónde íbamos yo solo me dejaba guiar por Edward, nos detuvimos al frente de una especie de mapa me imagine que allí estaban las rutas y horarios de los trenes, seguramente Edward averiguaba cual sería el próximo en salir, y me dio la razón cuando dijo.

"Bella… el próximo tren que nos llevara a la estación donde empezamos saldrá a las 4am y son…" verifico en su reloj "las 12: 15am"

A pesar de que faltaban 3 horas y 45 minutos para volver a mi casa realmente no estaba preocupada, no si Edward estaba a mi lado, había creado una extraña dependencia a Edward y eso no estaba del todo bien ya que no sabía si lo volvería a ver en mi vida, pero me preocuparía de eso luego

"bueno… nos toca esperar, no?" esperaba que no me dijera que había una manera de volver a casa, porque no estaba lista para despedirme aun.

"supongo, no hay otra manera de irnos" lo que me dijo me entristeció, parecía que no quería estar cerca de mí, sino irse a su casa "pero, eso es genial así estaré un rato más contigo" bueno eso me volvía a poner feliz, y una gran sonrisa salió al mi cara al ver que se había sonrojado levemente, se veía tan tierno.

"yo también" vi a mi alrededor y la imagen no me alegro demasiado, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, mugroso y sucios hasta me pareció ver algo con colita moverse, al enfocar mi vista me di cuenta de que en efecto era un ratón y esa fue mi señal para salir corriendo, apreté fuertemente la mano de Edward y el inmediatamente enfoco su mirada en mi, seguramente se alarmo al ver el terror en mi ojos.

"¿Bella, que sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Viste algo?" vaya, realmente parecía preocupado.

"Ed…Edward un, un ratón!" en vez de tener la reacción de una persona normal, y la que yo me esperaba, que era gritar y salir corriendo pero en cambio él se comenzó a reír, a reír! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso no le tenía miedo a esa cosita peludita, pequeña, escurridiza y asquerosa? "¿de que te ríes?"

"Bella, jajaja, le tienes miedo a un simple jajá ratoncito?" oh, como se atrevía a decir que era un simple ratoncito, él no lo vio era grande! Y además peligroso. Me molesto su actitud, las personas podían morir por culpa de los ratones, así que me separe de él, cruce mis brazos esperando que terminara de reírse; realmente le costó calmarse pero al ver mi expresión respiro profundo y se calmo.

"¿terminaste?" él simplemente asintió "bien. Como es posible que te rías Edward! Es un ratón era grande tu no lo viste, ellos son peligrosos las personas pueden morir y…y…" ya no sabía que más argumentar, solo me quedaba algo "y son feos" JA, ahora que pensaría de los ratones.

"Bella, un ratoncito no hará nada" yo solo lo vi con furia "bueno, bueno si tanto te asustan lo mejor será que nos movamos para que el gran ratón no nos coma" la ironía en la última frase fue demasiado obvia, por lo que yo seguí con mi actitud "oh, vamos Bella no te enojes, por favor" se acerco y me abrazo causando que la corriente eléctrica regresara "a pesar de que te vez hermosa enojada, no soportaría estar 3 horas y 45 minutos sin hablarte, así que por favor perdóname" me miro haciendo un hermoso puchero, que provocaba deshacer con mis propios labios, suspire porque sabía que no me podía enojar con él.

"está bien… pero tienes que estar claro en que los ratones son peligrosos" el soltó una sonrisa burlona que elimino cuando lo mire severamente "ahora… a donde vamos?"

"no sé, pero caminemos a ver si encontramos algo" comenzamos a caminar, obviamente tomados de la mano, por todo el boulevard.

Todo era… diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, en las esquinas estaban paradas chicas o chicos, aun no estoy segura, con muy poca ropa y estaba segura que no estaban allí para ver la noche; habían muchos moteles con luces chillantes de mala muerte con nombres asquerosos que se notaban que tenían un solo fin, habían algunos bares pero todos eran asquerosos el olor a nauseabundo era demasiado obvio y tuve que inclinar mi cabeza en el cuello de Edward para olerlo a él y no el bar, cosa que no me arrepentía Edward tenía el mejor olor del mundo estaba segura de eso.

Me estaba desesperando no es como si lleváramos mucho tiempo caminando pero era media noche, no quería pasar 4 horas caminando por allí con esa gente de la vida nocturna.

"mira" dirigí mi mirada a donde me señalaba Edward y vi un bar con un gran letrero que decía "Moe's" me dio risa al pensar que se copiaron el nombre de los simpsons. El lugar no era tan feo como los demás, las luces no eran tan chillantes y el olor no era tan nauseabundo, si olía a perfume barato pero no era tan desagradable yo lo soportaría. "¿te parece?"

"es el mejor de todo por acá, así que entremos" con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas entramos, por suerte era entrada libre y no nos pedían identificación, el lugar por dentro era agradable, el olor de perfume barato y también de vino se intensificaba, tenía varias mesas dispersadas, una barra donde habían unas pocas personas conversando mientras comían de los recipientes con maní que habían, en una esquina había una pequeña tarima donde estaba un cantante con su guitarra bastante inspirado, su música no será el próximo hit del verano pero tampoco era tan desagradable como papá en la ducha; era toda una sala de fumadores todas las personas hablaban, fumaban y bebían.

Edward me guio a una mesa lo más alejada de los fumadores y llamo a una chica que hacía de mesera, la chica llego a nuestro lado y Edward me miro para que pidiera. "una coca cola" la chica asintió y vio a Edward quien pidió lo mismo.

"Así que, cuéntame un poco de ti, Bella"

"que quieres que te diga"

"Lo que sea" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, así que de esta manera le conté todo de mi vida, bueno siendo un poco reservada, le conté que venía de Forks, que era un poco asocial y mi única vida social eran los empleados de casa, le hable de mis queridos padres omitiendo obviamente que mi padre era dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del país y yo era la heredera claro está, le dije que no tenia hermanos y hasta mi color favorito y música favorita. Me sorprendió que también le gustara la música clásica y que tocaba el piano, cosa que hizo que me encantara más, y así poco a poco hablo de él.

Me entere que tiene dos hermanos, una hermana y un hermano, su padre y su madre son muy importantes en su vida y que son una familia muy unida; había vivido toda su vida en el sur de Seattle y estudiaba con sus hermanos y mejores amigos, parejas de estos.

El ambiente cada vez era más cómodo, el olor a vino y perfume ya no me molestaba, Edward había pedido maníes así que hablábamos, tomábamos soda y comíamos. Habían cambiado al cantante por otro que cantaba mucho mejor y hacia el ambiente agradable cantando blues.

Era sorprendente pero con Edward me sentía completamente cómoda y segura, sin darme cuenta llevábamos como dos horas hablando y 3 vasos de coca cola cada uno; y lo mejor es que en ningún momento podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, con la cual podía combatir la noche, junto con Edward, claro está.

Bueno chicas gracias a las que lo leerán y las que comentaron en el chapter anterior: sensualcandydoll, Patzlove (a mi amiga Andrea que me apoya y me pidió capi) Victoria Masen cullen y thegirlsofyoureyes. Y las que me agregaron a favoritos SasuLittleCullen y aiiiidee.

Espero que les guste ;) Annieska


	3. con una sonrisa compartiran la noche

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Seguíamos conversando tranquilamente, aunque me di cuenta que las personas a nuestro alrededor se iban yendo, pero no importaba mucho ya que yo no estaba hablando con ellos, sino con la hermosa chica que reía en este momento de una de las grandes aventuras de mi hermano, Emmet.

Estaba sorprendido porque todo en ella era perfecta, cada vez que la veía más detalladamente encontraba algunas variedades en su cara pero eso la hacía más perfecta; como sus labios, que el superior está un poco mas lleno en contraste con el inferior pero eso la hacía única y se veía perfecta así, también me encantaban sus pómulos tan llenos; pero nada de esto se comparaba a lo que se removía en mi interior cuando se sonrojaba, se veía absolutamente tierna y perfecta.

Creo que estaba completamente absorto mirando a Bella, ya que me sorprendió cuando con una enorme sonrisa me jalo por la mano para levantarme de la silla y dirigirme a la pista de baile donde en ese momento sonaba walking on the sunshine.

Bella comenzó a bailar y cantar la canción y yo solo sonreí y escuchaba su hermosa voz completamente afinada, cantar:

Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure

(Solía pensar que a lo mejor me amabas, ahora nene estoy segura)

And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

(Y no puedo esperar el día, en que golpees mi puerta)

Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down

(Ahora cada vez que voy al buzón, tengo que detenerme)

Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around

(Porque no puedo esperar a que me escribas, para decirme que vienes)

Su voz era hermosa, y como desde el momento en que la vi decidí que la seguiría al fin del mundo, me uní a cantar con ella.

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah

(Ahora estoy caminando al sol)

I'm walking on sunshine, woooah

(Estoy caminando al sol)

I'm walking on sunshine, woooah

(Estoy caminando al sol)

And don't it feel good!

(Se siente bien, no, Hey),

Hey, alright now and don't it feel good!

(Ahora bien, y se siente bien)

Hey Hey

Desde hacia tanto tiempo no me sentía así; Bella hacia que me sintiera completo solamente cantando y brincando con una enorme sonrisa a su lado, podría estar así para siempre. Y fue cuando algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Bella, tal vez nunca más la vería, Seattle era una ciudad muy grande y la posibilidad de reencontrar a un desconocido son realmente pocas, una tristeza se apodero de mi cuerpo, la cual se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando Bella me abrazo enterrando la cara en mi pecho.

Ella encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos, era como si ese era su lugar en todo el mundo y esperaba poder volver estar así alguna otra vez porque era como estar en casa; el momento se volvió mucho mas intimo y perfecto cuando comenzó a sonar _flightless bird_ de american mouth una canción que particularmente me encantaba, así que apreté más fuertemente a Bella y comencé a mecerme al ritmo de la música, pero Bella se detuvo y saco la cara de mi pecho para verme directamente en la cara.

"Edward, ¿que haces?" pregunto con un tono de voz suave. Su pregunta me extraño, no le parecía obvio lo que estaba haciendo?

"¿no es obvio? Bailo" ella sonrió ante mi respuesta y negó ligeramente con la cabeza

"sé que eso es lo que haces" ¿entonces porque preguntaba? "pero… ¿porque lo haces?"

"porque eso es lo que se hace cuando hay música, o bueno… no siempre, pero en este momento queda perfecto bailar" termine con una sonrisa que Bella correspondió y volvió a enterrara su cara en mi pecho mientras comenzaba a bailar también.

Repose mi cabeza sobre la suya y pude oler su delicioso aroma, de fresas y fresias, era un olor absolutamente perfecto y único nunca lo había olido, sin duda eso era lo mejor que había olido en mi vida, te inspiraba paz pero a la vez era tentador, toda una mezcla de perfección. Estaba tan distraído oliendo su cabello que me alarmo cuando soltó un suspiro.

"¿Qué sucede?" no quería pensar que estaba incomoda entre mis brazos, eso sin duda no me alegraría yo todo feliz y Bella incomoda; así que trate de separarme pero Bella me sujeto fuertemente.

"nada sucede todo está perfecto, Edward" eso me lleno de un calor en mi interior y me hizo soltar una sonrisa. "es… sorprendente lo cómoda que me siento estando entre tus brazos, sabes? Nunca he sido una persona demasiado afectiva pero estar contigo es como estar en casa, y sé que eso es, es… completamente extraño ya que te conozco hace unas horas" se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y balbuceaba rápidamente "y Dios me debería callar porque esto es vergonzoso porque digo no todos los días uno conoce a alguien en un tren y le dice que con tan solo una sonrisa puede compartir la noche y…"

Levante su cara y puse mis manos a cada lado de la misma, y la mire directamente a esos ojos chocolates que sin duda serian mi perdición.

"Bella créeme que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijiste porque era justo lo que pensaba hace un momento, cuando te vi en el tren supe que mi noche acababa de mejorar no creo que muchas personas tengan la suerte de encontrar un ángel en un tren que me llevaría a cualquier lugar, y Bella no me importa haber tenido que ver esa asquerosa escena con los gays porque vale más la pena haberte conocido, como lo has dicho con tan solo una sonrisa puedo compartir la noche…"

No pude seguir hablando ya que Bella había estampado sus labios con los míos, me sorprendí no lo podía negar pero no evito que al segundo le estuviera devolviendo el beso; nuestros labios se movían lentamente sin prisa en un beso dulce y relajado. Bella me apretó más del torso y yo con mis pulgares acariciaba sus mejillas sintiendo un calor en estos, seguramente porque Bella estaba sonrojada y también influía que cada partícula de mi cuerpo se quemaba con el roce de Bella. El beso no fue más a fondo, ya que ninguno lo intento pero no era necesario a mi me bastaba con eso, bueno por ahora, no me quejaría si en un futuro intentábamos profundizarlo.

Nos separamos lentamente para respirar pero con la misma posición, cuando abrí mis ojos Bella aun tenia los suyos cerrados y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios se veía tan completamente hermosa que no pude evitar rozar nuevamente sus labios con los míos pero muy rápido y levemente; Bella luego de esto abrió sus ojos los cuales tenían un brillo especial que me terminaría enamorando.

Ninguno dijo mas nada solo nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos en un momento mágico.

Ok, creo que estoy pasado de cursi si Emmet me escuchaba diría que estaba pasado de mariquita lo cual sería cierto, pero no podía evitarlo Bella sacaba ese lado de mi y yo estaba feliz de dejarlo surgir.

Al rato, ella jalo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y nos dirigió a la mesa seguramente se había cansado de estar tanto tiempo parada. Nos sentamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

"estoy feliz" dijo Bella, haciéndome feliz a mi

"yo también" coincidí

"no quiero tener que irme, a pesar de que el lugar huela a vino y perfume barato" arrugue un poco la nariz al recordar el olor que por centrar mi atención en Bella había olvidado, pero la entendía yo tampoco quería irme y alejarme de ella.

"te entiendo yo tampoco quiero hacerlo" de pronto su mirada se lleno de tristeza y me alarme inmediatamente "Hey linda, ¿que sucede?"

"Edward… no quiero que te olvides de mi" ¿cómo podría pensar eso? Yo nunca, nunca me olvidaría de ella "así que te obsequiare esto" dijo llevándose las manos al cuello para desabrochar un collar que no me había dado cuenta que llevaba que tenia forma de cisne de oro y lo ponía en mis manos. Me imagino que al ver mi cara de confusión se decidió a explicar que era "es algo así como el sello de mi familia, ya sabes Swan igual a cisne y acá esta, mi papá me lo dio el día que nací y quiero que me lo guardes"

"no, Bella yo… no lo puedo aceptar, no me lo puedo quedar"

"Edward… no te lo vas a quedar, solo… me lo vas a guardar" ¿ah?

"¿Cómo?"

"Edward… estoy segura de que nos volveremos a encontrar y mientras lo hacemos para que no me olvides tendrás mi cisne para que me recuerdes, cuando pienses en mi, si es que lo haces, solo acaricia el cisne y sentirás que una parte de mi esta junto a ti" ella se paro y me coloco en el cuello ese hermoso cisne que me fije y con pequeñas piedras decía Swan, se notaba que era una reliquia familiar.

Eso me pareció una excelente idea, por lo que me pareció correcto darle algo a cambio así que luego de que se volviera a sentar me quite mi pulsera de cuero donde estaba el escudo Cullen hecho de plata, y se lo amarre a la muñeca aunque la tuve que ajustar porque su muñeca era considerablemente más pequeña que la mía.

"bueno… me parece que sería justo que te dé a cambio algo para que me lo… guardes, así que toma es el escudo de mi familia, espero que eso te sirva para recordarme" ella se quedo viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba con la yema de los dedos y susurro –lindo-.

"a mí me gusto tu cisne" ella me miro y nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que escuchamos el gran y antiguo reloj que tenían allí sonando 4 campanadas señalando que eran las 4am hora en la que el tren salía. Ambos salimos de nuestra ensoñación para ver el reloj alarmados y efectivamente eran las 4.

"Edward… el tren va a salir" su voz tenía un toque de alarma

"lo sé, vamos" tome su mano y deje un billete de 50 dólares en la mesa, no sabía cuánto daba la cuenta pero esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Salimos del bar con nuestras manos entrelazadas y comenzamos a correr hacia la estación, yo no quería alejarme de ella pero el próximo tren salía a las 5am hora a la que mi papa se despertaba para ir al trabajo y si me veía me castigaría de por vida. Y al parecer era el mismo caso de Bella

Me di cuenta que Bella era un tanto patosa por lo que me demore un poco en correr, no corría lento de hecho lo hacía casi tan rápido como yo pero tropezaba con sus propios pies de vez en cuando. Seguimos corriendo esperando que el tren no nos haya dejado y nos alegramos y exclamamos cuando lo vimos con sus puertas aun abierta, así que apure el paso jalando a Bella, quien ya no le quedaban casi fuerzas, y logre que entráramos en el tren justo un segundo antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Ambos nos quedamos jadeando en medio del tren, vi a Bella que tenía sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas y jadeaba por aire fuertemente mirando al suelo, se veía agotada. Ella levanto la vista y me sonrió.

"¿debo suponer que eres deportista o algo por el estilo?"

"De hecho estoy en el equipo de soccer del instituto"

"genial, HI5 por eso"

"¿Qué?" ¿Qué demonios era eso?

"oh vamos, no me digas que no sabes que es HI5" yo solo negué con la cabeza "ya sabes… chócala" y levanto su mano derecha, con un poco de duda choque mi mano con la suya suavemente pero a ella como que no le agrado porque negó con la cabeza "no le das entusiasmo al asunto"

De pronto su actitud me recordó a Emmet, y una sonrisa al saber que se llevarían bien aunque Emmet se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo.

"te llevarías bien con mi hermano"

"espero poder conocerlo"

"seguro lo harás" la abrace y nos dirigí a un asiento, el tren esta vez estaba vacío y me alegraba enormemente por ello, no soportaría otra vez una pareja de gays calientes.

Nos quedamos abrazados mientras el tren andaba, ella tenía su cara enterrada en mi cuello y yo jugaba con sus dedos, que estaban entrelazados con los míos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, pero muy pronto para mi gusto el tren se detuvo.

Ambos nos levantamos y con una gran tristeza en nuestros ojos nos dirigimos fuera hacia la calle.

Cuando llegamos a la calle nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y los de ellas demostraban una tristeza que seguro era igual a la mía.

"mi camino es por allá" dijo señalando a la derecha.

"y el mío por allá" dije señalando a la izquierda

"supongo que acá nos separamos" NO dijo mi interior

"No, yo… te puedo acompañar a tu casa y después regresar a la mía"

"no Edward… mi casa queda lejos de acá y por como describiste la tuya estoy segura que también queda lejos y llegarías a tu casa aproximadamente a las 5am cuando tu papá se despierte y te castigaran"

"pero no me quiero separar de ti"

"yo tampoco" me abrazo fuertemente y yo le respondí con la misma fuerza al ínstate. Se separo lentamente de mi y beso el cisne que ahora adornaba mi cuello, pero yo no quería que sus labios allí, así que acerque su cara y la bese lentamente apretándola por la cintura ella subió sus pequeñas manos y envolvió mi cuellos; nos separamos cuando el aire fue completamente necesario. Comenzó a retirar sus manos de mi cuello pero yo se los agarre y bese la pulsera que llevaba el escudo así como ella había hecho con mi cuello.

"te voy a extrañar" le dije con gran tristeza.

"yo más créeme" Nos separamos lentamente y ella dio un paso a la derecha. Creo que es hora de irme.

Yo solo asentí.

Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar sin mirar para atrás yo me quede viéndola un rato esperando una despedida mejor, pero al ver que esa no era un intención me di vuelta y camine hacia la izquierda.

No llevaba ni 10 pasos cuando escuche a Bella gritar mi nombre, me voltee inmediatamente y la vi corriendo dirigiéndose a mí, abrí mis brazos donde ella cayó fuertemente.

La abrace como por decima vez en esta noche con una sonrisa, ella me tomo la cara con sus pequeñas manos y me dio un gran beso con todas sus ganas que yo respondí con las mías, nos separamos y ella tenía una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

"no me podía despedir así, necesitaba besarte una vez mas" cuando termino de decir lo último se sonrojo hermosamente.

"me alegro que lo hicieras" dije con una risa que ella acompaño.

"ahora si me voy" se acerco a mí y me beso en la oreja donde susurro "adiós"

La sujete por el brazo antes de que siguiera caminando y le susurre al odio un "hasta luego" no sabía porque pero creí y esperaba verla pronto. Ella me miro y mientras asentía coincidiendo conmigo diciendo y susurro "hasta luego" me dio un último beso en la mejilla y camino alejándose de mí.

Yo la mire con una sonrisa y ella justo se volteo agitando la mano con una sonrisa, gesto que le correspondí, antes de que cruzara en una esquina.

Esa fue mi señal para comenzar a caminar hacia mi casa con una sonrisa de idiota y mi mano acariciando mis labios que aun llevaban su esencia.

Hola chicas! Disculpen si les pareció que tarde, pero fui de viaje y ya volví y bueno... acá estoy con ese capítulo :D

Espero que les guste, son 7 páginas de Word

Gracias a todas las que lee esta historia y dejan review, agregan a favoritos y dejan de alerta, muchísimas gracias no saben cuánto me alegra. Me encantaría que dejara su opinión (indirecta directa jeje)

Estoy triste porque hoy se estreno eclipse en mi país y no, no la vi u_u

Creo que la veré el jueves que es el día de mi cumpleaños :D

Bueno ya no digo más nada y me despido, las quiero a todas.

ANNI


	4. una maravillosa sorpresa

_Los personajes pertenecen a S.M_

_Capitulo 3: una maravillosa sorpresa_

_Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill_

Llegue a mi casa como a las 4:45am totalmente cansado y muriéndome de sueño, tuve que escalar por la ventana de mi cuarto cosa que no fue fácil ya que mi habitación esta en el tercer piso, aunque por suerte tenía un balcón y una especie de enredadera que facilitaron el trabajo.

Me coloque la pijama y justo cuando me acosté en mi cama sentí como Carlisle comenzaba hacer ruido señalando que eran las 5 am.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Bella Swan.

Me desperté por una incesante claridad que llegaba desde mi balcón, anoche llegue tan cansado que no me moleste en cerrarlo.

Mire mi el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche y vi que eran la 12 del mediodía, primera vez que me despertaba tan tarde.

Me levante y de pronto un enorme susto me recorrió al pensar que todo lo de la noche con Bella había sido un sueño, pero se desvaneció cuando me toque el cuello y llevaba el hermoso collar, produciendo una sonrisa de idiota que no se me quito ni cuando me bañe ni mientras me vestía.

Baje y llegue a la cocina donde estaba toda mi familia sentada hablando con mi mamá.

"vaya, hasta que despertó el bello durmiente" obviamente era el molesto de mi hermano, Emmet.

"Edward, cariño te sientes bien?" dijo mi madre "es primera vez que duermes tanto".

"si, mamá solo estoy aprovechando las vacaciones ya mañana comienzan las clases"

"cierto" dijo Alice "ya a mi habitación solo le faltan unos detalles" Nosotros estudiábamos en una academia tipo internado, dormíamos allá de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana los pasábamos en casa "espero que este año si nos toque juntas Rose".

"ojala, Alice, no soportaría compartir habitación nuevamente con Tanya" dijo mi otra hermana, Rosalie, ella no era mi hermana de sangre pero sus padres murieron cuando ella era pequeña así que mis padres la adoptaron a ella y a Jasper que también era como mi hermano.

"uy Eddie, veremos que hace Tanya este año para conquistarte" me estremecí completamente, Tanya tenía una obsesión conmigo y desde siempre se ha empeñado en conquistarme pero yo no sentía nada por ella, nunca me ha atraído no es como… Bella. Nuevamente al pensar en ella volvió la sonrisa idiota y acaricie el collar "y esa sonrisa de idiota, no me digas que en vacaciones te gusto Tanya"

"por dios, Emmet, no"

"porque mejor no comemos" propuso mi madre y se lo agradecí enormemente ya que mi estomago comenzaba a sonar, cuando nos estábamos sentando llego papá alegando que el día estaba tranquilo y que tenía el resto del domingo libre.

Pasamos el resto del día jugando pero mis pensamientos siempre estaban enfocados en unos ojos chocolates y Emmet se harto de que perdiera en todo así que me saco y yo no me queje en absoluto.

Me senté apartados de todos dejando que la fría brisa de Seattle me diera en la cara, pensando en Bella, recordando el dulce sabor de sus labios y acariciando el cisne que colgaba de mi cuello, si otra vez.

"estas muy distraídos hoy" estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Alice llego junto a mí.

"si bueno estoy pensando en el nuevo año escolar ya sabes, este será el último" no quería decirle a nadie sobre Bella, quería que fuera nuestro secreto, aunque de todas maneras dudo mucho que me creyeran. ¿En que mundo paralelo el perfecto Edward Cullen se escaparía de casa en la madrugada buscando aventura y conocería una hermosa chica? En ninguno, así que nadie me creería y pensarían que estoy loco.

"sabes que no te creo" diablos, Alice me conocía muy bien, seria conexión de mellizos o algo así "a parte que le paso a tu brazalete con el escudo Cullen y dime de donde sacaste ese hermoso collar que no dejas de acariciar"

En ese momento empalidecí completamente y me puse nervioso, diablos, yo era demasiado obvio y Alice era demasiado perceptiva. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

"bueno… Alice…stem… tu sabes… que…" balbucee patéticamente y lo único medio lógico que dije fue el nombre de mi hermana.

"tranquilo, hermano" dijo y me dio una palmadita en el hombro "si quieres guardarlo solo para ti, lo entiendo, todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos, no es que me guste pero lo tolero" al decir esto se levanto y yo suspire aliviando. Pero cuando iba ya unos pasos lejos se volteo y dijo "aunque si no quieres que nadie sepa, deberías dejar de ser tan obvio" soltó una risita y siguió su camino.

Sacudí mi cabeza con una sonrisa sabiendo que Alice tenía razón y debería tratar de disimular mi sonrisa de tonto, así que decidí mejor ir a tocar piano para que nadie me molestara ni viera y de paso tocar una melodía que estaba rondando por mi cabeza.

Mientras tocaba la melodía con los ojos cerrados solo veía unos ojos chocolates.

Termine de tocar porque no conseguía un buen puente escuche unos aplausos detrás de mí y me encontré con mi mamá.

"es hermoso"

"gracias"

"¿alguien en especial que la haya inspirado?" demonios ya eran dos personas que sospechaban algo.

"ehm… ¿no?" lamentablemente para mí sonó mas como pregunta y mi madre sonrió.

"bueno pues lo que sea que te haya inspirado debe ser muy especial"

"lo es" dije rápidamente, cosa que no debí haber hecho porque eso solo le confirmaba mas a mi mamá.

"bueno hijo, te dejo para que sigas pensando en tu chica especial que debo suponer que conociste ayer en la madrugada"

Oh oh

"¿de que hablas, mamá?" dije con una risa nerviosa e histérica que me hacía sonar como una llama o algo así.

"hijo una madre lo sabe todo, además deberías saber que todas las noches visito sus habitaciones para saber si no se colaron a la habitación de los otros; debo admitir que casi me da un ataque cuando no te encontré pero me tranquilice y bueno menos mal que llegaste sano y salvo"

"¿no estás enojada?"

"ya no, pero definitivamente tendré que pensar en tu castigo, cariño; pero por ahora sigue tocando" y se fue dejándome solo en la sala.

Definitivamente Esme era la mejor madre del mundo. Solo esperaba que el castigo no fuera demasiado fuerte como acompañar a Alice de compras o algo por el estilo.

Toque por un rato más hasta que se hicieron las 7 pm y se hizo el momento de la cena, que paso como siempre entre risas, anécdotas y reprimendas hacia Emmet.

Luego todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a terminar de empacar y dormir ya que mañana a las 5 ya deberíamos estar despiertos. Por supuesto toda mi maleta estaba lista ya que Alice misma se había encargado de hacerla porque según ella nadie aparte de Esme y ella sabía hacer bien las maletas y como a ella no le costaba nada hacia la maleta de toda la familia, hasta arreglaba el maletín de Carlisle. Realmente esa chica tenía una obsesión.

Tuve un sueño muy placentero donde solo estábamos Bella y yo sentados conversando y de vez en cuando nos besábamos, pero fue curioso el hecho de que en el sueño estábamos en el patio del internado como si ambos fuéramos estudiantes.

Me despertó el sonido de mi teléfono a las 5am con un mensaje de la molesta de Tanya donde ponía:

_Eddie mi cielo_

_Tan solo faltan unas horas para vernos_

_Besos._

No pude evitar fruncir el seño al leerlo, en especial el "Eddie". Aun recuerdo cuando Tanya y yo éramos amigos, nuestros padres son amigos desde siempre y por lo tanto nosotros nos llevábamos bien, jugábamos juntos, conversábamos, reíamos pero nunca la vi como algo más que una amiga algo que ella no acepto y poco a poco trato de conquistarme hasta un punto me beso quitándome con eso mi primer beso a la edad de 12 años; obviamente le reclame por haberlo hecho y le dije que no lo volviera hacer, pero no acepta negativas y lo volvió a intentar así que decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de ella para que no se sintiera mal y ella también cambio mucho al comenzar a juntarse con Lauren Mallory convirtiéndose en alguien muy superficial y un poco obsesionada conmigo. Nuestras familias aun eran amigos así que tenía que verla siempre a parte de instituto donde obviamente también asistía, yo me llevaba bien con su familia en especial con su hermana Kate que era muy amigable y no se parecía en nada a Tanya, bueno a la nueva personalidad de Tanya.

Me quede un momento viendo el celular y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido. No le había pedido el número de celular a Bella, porque estoy seguro que tenia uno, y yo no lo tenía. Si se lo hubiera pedido hubiera podido escuchar ayer su hermosa voz y hoy le pondría mandar un mensaje de buenos días o incluso llamarla, pero como era un estúpido no podía.

Frustrado me senté en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos jalando mi cabello despeinándolo más de lo que seguro estaba; pero tan solo dure unos minutos en esa posición porque el terremoto que tengo por hermana entro a mi habitación con un gran escándalo.

"oh que bueno que ya estés despierto" dijo mientras iba hacia mi armario seguramente a elegir la ropa que me pondría "vamos Edward vete a duchar, se nos puedes hacer tarde"

"Alice, todavía es temprano tenemos que estar allá a las 8am y a penas van a ser las 6!"

"no me importa, es mejor dos horas antes que un minuto tarde!" solo gruñí y me dirigí al baño porque sabía que era una batalla perdida.

No dure mucho bañándome, solo lo suficiente para que terminara de despertarme. Al salir como lo imagine me encontré la ropa que me pondría en la cama, eran unos pantalones negros junto una camisa blanca de cuello redondo con un sweater cuello v arriba y unos converse. Al terminar recogí mi maleta y la lleve a la sala donde estaban las demás y me fui a la cocina donde estaban todos menos Rose y Alice.

"buenos días, cariño" saludo mi madre dándome un plato con mi desayuno, le agradecí y me senté junto a mi padre y mis hermanos en la mesa. Emmet estaba refunfuñando que Alice lo despertó mientras comía, jasper solo se burlaba de él y mi padre leía el periódico.

Emmet llego a un punto que hasta refunfuñaba de todo, hasta se quejo de la ropa que le escogió Alice, diciendo que no le quedaba aunque yo lo veía bien usaba simplemente unos jeans, pantalones negros y converse; pero así era él cuando andaba de mal humor hasta se quejaba de que había mucho o poco aire. Aunque por suerte mama le sirvió mas desayuno y con eso se alegro.

Al poco rato bajaron las chicas luciendo tan lindas como siempre aunque un poco mas arregladas siendo que era el primer día y según ellas se tenían que arreglar bien. Comieron rápidamente diciendo que teníamos que apurarnos, por Dios apenas eran las 7.

A los minutos salimos y nos despedimos de mama y papa que no paraban de decir que nos extrañarían y que nos cuidáramos y un montón de cosas más.

"nos vemos el viernes" dije y luego me monte en mi volvo y Salí rápidamente a la carretera mientras mis hermanos me seguían.

Gracias a mi conducción llegue en 20 minutos al colegio y no tuve que esperar mucho a que llegaran mis hermanos.

"bueno vamos primero a la secretaria y luego vamos a buscar las maletas" propuso Alice.

"no, mejor las llevamos de una vez" dijo Emmet sorprendiéndonos a todos ya que su idea era mejor que la de Alice y eso nunca pasaba, solo significaba que fuera a ocurrir un milagro.

Todos aceptamos y sacamos las maletas de los autos, por suerte ninguna de las chicas eran novias mías ya que las dos cargaban unas maletas enormes y jasper y Emmet obviamente las tenían que ayudar.

El colegio no estaba muy lleno porque todavía era temprano pero sin embargo había mucho ruido; llegamos a secretaria donde nos atendió la Sra. Cope y nos dio nuestras habitaciones y horarios.

Todos los demás estaban celebrando porque Alice compartía habitación con Rose y Emmet con Jasper, eso me dejaba solo y realmente esperaba que me tocara con alguien agradable.

De pronto mis hermanas comenzaron a murmurar de una chica que acababa de llegar.

"mírala me gusta cómo se viste no es mi estilo pero el sombrero esta genial" decía Rose.

"si, es realmente guapa, ya se cual será nuestra nueva mejor amiga" respondía Alice tan rarita como siempre.

"Eddie" escuche como una voz desagradablemente conocida me llamaba y al levantar la vista de mi horario Tanya estaba al frente de mi "¿Cómo estás?"

"bien" le conteste solo por cortesía e intente no ser demasiado cortante pero creo que no lo logre al ver su seño fruncido y las miradas burlonas de Jasper y Emmet. Le iba a contestar mejor pero en ese momento una hermosa voz que conocía y extrañaba dijo mi nombre.

"¡EDWARD!" me voltee inmediatamente deseando que no fuera un sueño, pero efectivamente allí estaba Bella hermosa con una sonrisa enorme, seguro tan grande como la mía, corriendo hacia mí.

Yo inmediatamente abrí mis brazos para recibirla, donde luego de correr los metros que nos separaban aterrizo encajando perfectamente en mi cuerpo. Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo presionado con el mío la abrace fuertemente al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo. Sentía tanta felicidad en ese momento. Que no sabía con que compararla.

Fue el tenerla en mis brazos lo que me hizo darme cuenta cuanto la había extrañado.

Comencé a girarnos en el aire regocijándome con las carcajadas de felicidad que soltaba, me detuve rápidamente ya que no quería que se mareara y la mire fijamente a los ojos que esbozaban una felicidad parecida a la mía.

Sonreí como un bobo y al mirar sus labios y no pude vitar acercarme y fundirlos con los míos, los había extrañado mucho y era lo que más había deseado hacer. El beso fue pausado pero tan perfecto como el que nos dimos el sábado, no fuimos muy adelante pero yo no lo necesite y no fue necesario ya que con eso me basto para demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado.

Al separarnos uní nuestras frentes y suspire aun sonriendo.

"te extrañe, no sabes cuánto" susurre, pareciera que si hablaba en voz alta el momento se arruinaría.

"solo se cuanto te extrañe yo a ti" me susurro en el mismo tono de voz

"pero… ¿que haces aquí?" no pude evitar preguntarle.

"voy a comenzar a estudiar aquí" un regocijo inmenso se formo en mi interior al escucharla "debí imaginarme que tu estudiabas aquí luego de todo lo que me contaste de tu colegio y lo que me dijo mi papa ayer, pero fue mejor llevarme la sorpresa"

"es una maravillosa sorpresa" dos carraspeo de garganta arruinaron el hermoso momento y no pude evitar soltar un gruñido que se vio apagado cuando Bella rio y rozo sus labios con los míos; se comenzó a mover provocando que la bajara, ya que sin darme cuenta la tenia elevada en mis brazos de manera que sus pies no tocaban el piso. Cuando toco tierra se volteo hacia un joven como de 22 años, rubio de traje que no me había fijado que estaba allí.

"Srta. Swan tenemos que irnos" Bella solo asintió pero a mí me comenzó a crecer un pánico, no podía irse ahora que la volvía a tener conmigo.

"no, no, ¿irte adonde?" dije reflejando el pánico en mi voz. Pero Bella solo sonrió y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

"tranquilo solo iré a ver mi habitación y acomodar mi equipaje" no me dio tiempo a contestar ya que me beso y se alejo siguiendo al tipo que la acompañaba que parecía ser su guardaespaldas. Yo me quede viéndola con la sonrisa de boba que no se quitaba de mi cara desde que la conocí. Hasta que mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar y rápidamente alzando mi voz ya que se alejaba le dije:

"nos vemos en una hora en las puertas del comedor" ella se volteo y asintió con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano en la que llevaba el brazalete Cullen.

No fue hasta ese momento que me fije que andaba hermosa con unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa morada un tanto extraña pero que hacían juego con un lindo gorrito que tapaba un poco su hermoso cabello castaño. Me quede mirándola hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

"vaya, vaya, Eddie, ¿que fue eso?" dijo la voz de Emmet; pero yo no lo escuchaba solo pensaba en la maravillosa sorpresa que me había llevado.

Hola chicas disculpen la demora en serio! No tengo excusa u.u. pero espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo.

Por si están interesadas, en mi perfil estará la ropa que usa Bella y los chicos, la de las chicas o sea Alice y Rosalie no la pensé así que la deje así.

Bueno… espero en serio que les guste y me dejen review *-* que leer uno es de lo más emocionante jajá.

XOXO ANNI


	5. nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar

_Los personajes le pertenecen a SM_

_**Paying anything to roll the dice,**__**  
**__**Just one more time…**_

Bella pov

Dejar a Edward sin duda fue algo completamente duro, desearía poder estar siempre con el y definitivamente besarlo la mayoría del tiempo sus labios eran deliciosos y cuando hicieron contacto con los míos todo fue perfecto y fue como… mi hogar. Pero como todo lo bueno de la vida debe acabar, ya faltaba muy poco para que se hicieran las 5am y por lo que tenía entendido en Forks todos los trabajadores despertaban a esa hora así que estaba segura de que en Seattle también seria así.

Llegue a mi casa como media hora después que deje la terminal, menos mal que en Forks practicaba un poco de senderismo y sabia medianamente como ubicarme y supe exactamente que calles recorrer para llegar a casa, entre por la puerta trasera subí las escaleras con el mayor silencio y llegue a mi cuarto para arrancarme los zapatos y tirarme en mi cama porque estaba agotada. Aunque por supuesto dormí pensando en Edward y acariciando el brazalete que llevaba en mi mano derecha.

Estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba la cara y removió el cabello de mi cara, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ya que me imaginaba quien seria.

"Buenos días, dormilona" abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con los azules de mi progenitora que tenía una gran sonrisa a la que respondí de inmediato

"Buenos días, mama" me incorpore en la cama y me estire

"aunque claro debería decir, Buenas tardes" me alarme un poco con lo que dijo ya que yo siempre me despierto antes de las nueve

"¿Qué hora es?" y me pare de la cama en dirección al baño.

"la una de la tarde" contesto mama levantándose de mi cama "apúrate para que almuerces con tu padre y conmigo, debes estar muriendo de hambre"

Y definitivamente tenía razón, sentía como si no hubiera comido en años, el gran vacío de mi estomago necesitaba ser llenado; así que me lave la cara rápidamente, cepille los dientes y aun en pijamas me dirigí al comedor. Allí se encontraba mi padre en el cabecero de la mesa, mi madre a su derecha por lo que yo me situé a se izquierda. Realmente no entendía porque si en la familia éramos 3 la mesa era como para 10 personas pero mama dijo que había que estar preparados por si se daba una cena, cosas de ella.

"Buenos días, Bells" dijo papá "parece que se te pegaron las sabanas"

"definitivamente, papa" en ese momento llego la chica del servicio, que no sabía su nombre ya que era nueva, y sirvió una lasaña que olía deliciosa.

"bueno, cariño, tu padre y yo queremos hablarte de tu nuevo instituto" dijo mi mama

Bueno, ese tema era interesante, quería saber cual sería mi nuevo instituto ya que no me habían contado mucho de él, solo sabía que era muy importante acá en Seattle. Como desearía estar en el de Edward y al pensar en él una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi cara y comencé a acariciar el brazalete que me dio, aunque disimuladamente ya que mi mama se podía dar cuenta y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería.

"que bueno que te emociones tanto" dijo papá malinterpretando mi sonrisa "es uno de los institutos más respetado de acá, bueno creo que el más respetado, y es semi-internado, así que te quedaras allá de lunes a jueves y los viernes en la tarde regresaras a la casa. Usualmente se comparten habitaciones pero yo logre que tuvieras una para ti sola ya que desde los 2 meses de nacida has tenido un cuarto propio, así que me imagine que no te gustaría compartir"

"y yo me encargue de decorarla hermosamente y a tu completo estilo, cariño"

"genial mama, suena realmente genial"

"esperemos que te guste Bells, aunque te extrañaremos mucho"

"eso no lo dudo, papá" termine de comer y me levante de la mesa "bueno, debo acomodar la ropa para llevarla al instituto, con permiso"

"Por supuesto, Bella, agrega ropa linda" dijo mama mientras papa solo reía por las ocurrencias de René

Llegue a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama porque a pesar de haber dormido hasta tan tarde me encontraba como fatigada, y mis pensamientos se dirigieron al motivo de mi fatiga, Edward, y sin duda no me arrepentía de nada. El es tan perfecto, la noche anterior se porto tan bien, tan caballeroso, tan único; ningún hombre me había tratado así haciéndome sentir tan especial como si yo fuera el centro de su universo, si me habían tratado bien sin duda pero él era especial. Y por Dios, era tan hermoso, un dios griego que venía a deleitarnos con su belleza sin duda todo en el era perfecto.

Mire el brazalete que llevaba en mi muñeca y me deleite al ver la importancia que emitía, era de cuero marrón con el escudo de armas de su familia, que tenía como un león, tres tréboles y como una corona, se veía tan importante; no pude evitar comportarme como una boba enamorada y darle un beso.

Decidí darme un baño, y me deje el brazalete puesto aunque no lo mejo mucho, me vestí sencillamente y me dedique a hacer la maleta mientras escuchaba música. En la maleta metí ropa sencilla porque solo iba a estudiar no de fiesta ni nada parecido, así que cero tacones y vestidos, aunque después vería si metía algunos ya que uno nunca sabe que te puede esperar.

El día se me hizo cortísimo y me sorprendí cuando mi mama me llamo para que fuera a cenar, lo cual paso tranquilo era muy agradable charlas con mis padres, en Forks no socializábamos demasiado y solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos para socializar por lo que teníamos una relación casi perfecta.

Recordé mi vida en Forks, era tan aburrida, mis padres pasaban el día ocupados o también de viaje, casi siempre era a Seattle que venían, pero no me traían porque tenía que seguir en el instituto. Allí no tenía amigos porque todos no son más que unos envidiosos de pueblo que no soportaban que con trabajo y esfuerzo mi padre hubiera logrado salir de allí y expandir sus horizontes y siempre me molestaban. Lo único bueno de allá era mi Jacob, pero eso no acabo bien. Al recordar eso no pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios.

"¿estas bien, cariño?" mi mama tan observadora como siempre

"si, mama, estoy perfecta solo emocionada por mañana"

"bueno, deberías ir a dormir porque mañana te deberás despertar temprano, debes estar allá como a las 8"

"ok, papá, hasta mañana, los quiero"

"y nosotros a ti, duerme bien" les di un beso a cada uno y me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa y me dispuse a dormir.

Y… si, pensando otra vez en Edward y en mi nueva escuela, tenía el presentimiento de que me gustaría mucho el instituto.

Estaba teniendo lindos sueños con edwangels* cuando el estúpido despertador sonó sacándome de mi hermoso sueño; lo que quería era tirarlo lejos pero sabía que me tenía que despertar así que con un suspiro me levante en dirección al baño. Me vestí con unos jean, una camisa morada con diseñitos raros, zapatos morados, un bolso nike y un hermoso gorro tejido morado. Agarre la maleta que estaba cerca de la puerta, deje la maleta en la sala y fui al comedor.

"Buenos días" dije entrando al ver a mis padres desayunando y leyendo el periódico.

"buenos días" respondieron al unisonó.

Desayune tranquilamente hasta que avisaron que eran las siete y media, así que debería ir yendo.

"bueno, cariño, es la hora" mama lo dijo en tono tan dramático, que pareció que fuera mi último minuto o algo así, ella siempre era así, por lo que solo rodé los ojos y la abrace.

"Bells, te llevara James y te escoltara hasta asegurarse que estés bien y el será el mismo que te busque siempre"

"papá, no tienes que decirme eso, después de todo ¿es mi guardaespalda, no?" el asintió riendo

"te extrañaremos, nena" y me abrazo fuertemente.

"yo también" y Salí de la casa, donde me esperaba James en el auto negro de mi familia. "Buenos días, James"

"Buenos días, Bella" James y yo teníamos una gran relación, el tenia 22 años y llevaba trabajando con mi familia como desde los 16, estudiaba derecho, estaba por terminar y al salir trabajaría en la empresa mi papa le había ofrecido un buen puesto. En Forks era con el que siempre hablaba a parte de Jacob y como el siempre estaba a mi lado era mejor. Además que era muy guapo, eso le daba unos puntos extras. Aunque no tantos como un chico que conocía, cabello cobrizo.

"adiós" dijeron mis padres agitando sus manos. Les sonreí y entre a la parte delantera del auto. A James no le gustaba mucho que hiciera eso, pero a mí no me gustaba ir atrás, así que se la tenía que aguantar.

El camino paso escuchando la música electrónica que le gustaba a James, a pesar de que fueran las 7am, y charlando animadamente.

No paso demasiado tiempo cuando llegamos a una gran edificación de ladrillos rojizos con grandes árboles y un lindo césped verdecito, era hermoso.

"wow" dijo James a mi lado.

"lo sé" murmure

Aparco el auto en un sitio libre, al parecer llegamos temprano porque no había mucha gente, y al mirar el reloj efectivamente eran como las 7:50; James bajo mi maleta y no me dejo llevarla así que me amargue con el e iba caminando más adelante teniendo que soportar su risita unos pasos detrás.

Llegue a la secretaria y administración, o eso era lo que señalaba el elegante cartel que estaba fuera. James se quedo atrás de mí, pero con su actitud protectora.

"Buenos días" la Sra. Que estaba en el mostrador levanto la vista del ordenador y me sonrió "soy Isabella Swan y vengo por mi horario y número de habitación"

"claro, soy la Sra. Cope es un placer" yo le sonreí y ella comenzó a teclear algo en el computador "acá estas, eres una chica con suerte ya que estas sola, tu habitación es la 263 y acá esta tu horario, las reglas del instituto y un mapa; créeme que te será necesario"

"Gracias" tome lo que me tendía y vi el mapa para saber a que dirección iba, mire a mis lados para ver si era por allí, pero cuando vi a mi lado derecho vi algo que me sorprendió.

Allí, rodeado de unas 5 personas, estaba el cabello cobrizo que había visto el sábado, el que había logrado acariciar, el que pertenecía al hombre que me tenia loca y pensando en el cada segundo de mi fin de semana o bueno de mi domingo… pero era él, Edward, al que pensé que no vería en mucho tiempo, sin duda no esperaba verlo en menos de 48 horas y no podía estar más feliz por ello. Así que con todo el clímax de felicidad que estaba sintiendo di unos pasos acercándome a él y dejando a James detrás y grite fuertemente su nombre con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

"¡EDWARD!" el se volteo con una cara de sorpresa que se formo en una gran sonrisa al verme, siguiendo mis impulsos corrí en su dirección y el abrió sus brazos donde aterrice perfectamente, y él me rodeo por la cintura y elevándome del suelo dándome vueltas en el aire.

Cuando hizo eso me sentí tan liberada, era como si pudiera respirar bien después de contener la respiración por un largo rato, pero es que estar en sus brazos era inigualable, se sentía como la perfección y no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

Edward dejo de darme vueltas y se lo agradecí porque no me quería marear y vomitar su linda camisa gris que le quedaba hermosa. Cuando se detuvo me miro con una enorme sonrisa tan grande como la mía y con un brillo en sus ojos se acerco hasta que unió nuestros labios y… oh DIOS SANTO, en ese momento me di cuenta de cuánto había extrañado que me besara, sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios sobres los míos. El beso fue pausado, casi igual que el primero aunque este tenía el sentimiento de entrañansa que sentíamos, ninguno de los dos intento ir lejos porque no era necesario así era perfecto. Nos separamos y él unió nuestras frentes.

"te extrañe, no sabes cuánto" susurro él y yo me sentí morir de felicidad

"solo se cuanto te extrañe yo a ti" le respondí susurrando también

"pero… ¿que haces aquí?" pregunto él con una tierna carita de confusión y yo respondí enormemente, al darme cuenta que lo vería todos los días

"voy a comenzar a estudiar aquí" le respondí bastante emocionada y en ese momento me di cuenta de todo lo que él me había contado de su instituto y lo imbécil que yo había sido al no unir lazos "debí imaginarme que tu estudiabas aquí luego de todo lo que me contaste de tu colegio y lo que me dijo mi papa ayer, pero fue mejor llevarme la sorpresa"

"es una maravillosa sorpresa" respondió el con una sonrisa aun más grande que la que tenía cuando me vio

Pero lo bueno de la vida se acabo 2.0, escuchamos dos carraspeos de garganta, que estaba casi segura que uno era de James ya que no era muy normal que yo gritara, corriera y besara a un chico que él nunca había visto, bueno para alguien que no conociera nuestra historia porque para Edward y para mí eso era algo completamente normal. Edward gruño y me causo mucha risa, se veía tiernísimo, así que roce nuestros labios logrando que me dejara de nuevo en tierra firme y me voltee a ver a James.

"Srta. Swan tenemos que irnos" oh oh, james solo me llamaba Srta. Swan cuando estaba enojado y necesitaba explicaciones no quise decir nada aun, así que solo asentí.

"no, no, ¿irte adonde?" dijo Edward con una nota de pánico en su voz que a mí me pareció lo más hermoso del mundo

"tranquilo, solo iré a ver mi habitación y acomodar mi equipaje" para que no pusiera quejas lo bese y Salí caminando hacia la izquierda que era donde estaba mi habitación pero no llegue muy lejos cuando escuche su voz diciendo.

"nos vemos en una hora en las puertas del comedor" yo voltee la cara asentí y agite la mano que llevaba su brazalete.

A penas cruzamos una esquina y ya no éramos visibles para Edward comenzó James a hablar.

"Bella, me puedes explicar por favor ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" se notaba enojado y confundido

"James… bueno… no es nada malo, solo un chico que conocí en estos días"

"Bella, llevas como 4 días en Seattle y no has salido de tu casa y es un chico que besas"

"bueno tal vez si he salido y tu simplemente no te has dado cuenta y por lo otro, ¿no crees en el amor a primera vista?"

"oh por Dios, Bella, si lo creo pero no te parece que es demasiado rápido"

"tranquilo James yo sé lo que hago y va a la velocidad perfecta, confía en mi"

"bien, pero si te hace algo yo seré el que lo golpee"

"hecho" acepte porque confiaba en que no sería necesario. En ese momento paramos al frente de una puerta que tenía una placa con número 263, iba tan concentrada en la conversación que no me di cuenta de lo que recorrimos. Abrí la puerta con la llave que me dieron y me sorprendí con la habitación.

Era de un hermoso color azul ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, una gran cama King con un cobertor blanco y almohadas azules, había una pequeña biblioteca donde estaban todos mis libros, también había una repisa con un gran tv, un wii y unos pequeños sillones pufs blancos, en una esquina había una puerta que suponía que era el baño y al otro lado estaban las puertas del closet. Definitivamente mi mamá se había superado con la decoración y por el tamaño era obvio que allí cabían dos personas.

"esta genial" dijo James me voltee y le sonreí mientras asentía "bueno creo que me voy, como ya no estaré pendiente de ti trabajare en la empresa de Charlie"

"eso es genial, me alegra muchísimo" lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla

"bueno nos vemos el viernes" y salió cerrando la puerta.

Me dedique a suspirar y guardar la ropa en el closet, como no llevaba demasiada ropa en 15 minutos ya todo estaba arreglado y tenía que sufrir media hora las ansias de ver a Edward. Me tire en la cama para verificar que tan suave era y me encanto, pero no soporte 5 minutos y me levante leí las reglas que me dieron pero era lo típico, los hombres no entran a los cuartos de las chicas, no puede haber nadie en los corredores a partir de las 9, no usar ropa obscena y blah blah: pase como diez minutos dando vueltas hasta que me di cuenta que yo no conocía el instituto y seguro duraría mucho en llegar, así que dejando mi bolso y solo tomando las llaves y mi teléfono Salí a buscar ese comedor.

Con cada paso que daba me maravillaba de este instituto, todo era tan lindo y pulcro, se notaba que la mensualidad era carísima. Ya había mucha gente caminando por los corredores y todos me miraban con curiosidad, perfecto, con lo que me encantaba que me miraran. Por suerte había señales que me guiaron hasta el comedor y allí en la puerta estaba Edward acompañado con cuatro chicos que por cómo eran me imagine que eran sus hermanos.

Cuando me iba acercar a ellos alguien tropezó con mi espalda y escuche como se caía, Edward también volteo y me sonrió pero yo voltee a ver con quien había tropezado y me di cuenta que era una chica. Flaca, alta, con un cabello negro que ocultaba su cara mientras recogía apresurada sus libros. Inmediatamente me agache a ayudarla y juntar unas hojas que se habían soltado por todo el suelo, cuando se los entregue levanto la vista y tenia y unos grandes lentes a los nerd que a mí me encantaban, de hecho tenía unos iguales.

"toma" ella tomo rápidamente las hojas como con miedo, y me di cuenta que esta era la chica de la que todo el instituto se burlaba y me recordó mi época en Forks, pero yo sería amigable con ella, así que me presente "Soy Bella, nueva"

"gra-gracias, soy Ángela, vieja" no pude evitar soltar una risita por la manera en que respondió. Nos levantamos del suelo y me di cuenta que su postura era de alguien que no tenía confianza, hombros encorvados, cuello hacia abajo y mirada gacha.

"me encantan tus lentes" le dije para darle sonrisa y ella me vio con una mueca

"mentira" me respondió inmediatamente subiéndoselos con el dedo índice.

"¿Por qué te mentiría? En verdad me encantan, de hecho tengo unos iguales"

"no te creo, me tengo que ir"

"mañana me los pondré para que veas que no te miento" por suerte los había traído y le demostraría que son geniales "fue una placer conocerte, Ángela"

Ella solo asintió y se fue al lado contrario, creo que a la biblioteca.

Había conseguido un proyecto, ayudaría a Ángela a tener confianza y darse cuenta que era hermosa. Pero por el momento me dedicaría a estar con Edward y conocer a sus hermanos.

Me voltee y allí donde mismo los había visto antes estaban Edward y el resto, este me vio con una sonrisa; camine hacia ellos y Edward me abrazo por la cintura besando el tope de la cabeza a lo que yo le sonreí.

"que bueno es volver a verte, hermosa" yo le sonreí y lo abrace "bueno, conoce a mis hermanos"

Yo me voltee hacia ellos y los cuatro tenían una sonrisa, estaba segura de que nos llevaríamos bien y sin duda este sería el mejor año escolar de mi vida.

Lo más especial es que estaría junto a Edward.

Mátenme tienen todo el derecho, ya ni me acuerdo cuanto tiempo tengo sin actualizar, les pido miles de disculpas, pero me fui de vacaciones y blah blah…

Lamentablemente ya empezaran mis clases, al menos ya es el último año

Espero que les guste y dejen review

Las adoro mucho

Besos

Xoxo Anni


	6. hola chica sexy

"que bueno es volver a verte, hermosa" yo le sonreí y lo abrace "bueno, conoce a mis hermanos"

Yo me voltee hacia ellos y los cuatro tenían una sonrisa, estaba segura de que nos llevaríamos bien y sin duda este sería el mejor año escolar de mi vida.

Lo más especial es que estaría junto a Edward.

._.

"¡hola!" contesto la chica mas bajita del grupo con un gran animo, la que reconocí como Alice ya que Edward me había hablado mucho de ella puesto que era su hermana favorita.

"hola" respondí yo con una sonrisa mientras Edward me ponía delante de él mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Me encantaba esa posición, era un poco intima pero no me importaba como ya le había dicho a James, él y yo íbamos a una velocidad perfecta y en el momento en que llegara a sentirme simplemente se lo diría porque tengo una gran confianza con él por más extraño que parezca.

"yo soy Alice" asentí mostrándole que lo sabía "por supuesto que Edward te hablo de ti ya que soy su hermana favorita y soy súper genial" sentí como Edward se reía y cuando voltee a verlo tenía su hermosa sonrisa y me beso la mejilla "bueno es cierto, pero te presento al resto aunque tal vez ya sepas algo de ellos, el rubio guapo es mi novio y se llama Jasper Hale, que es hermano de Rosalie pero todos le decimos Rose quien es novia de Emmet"

"hola, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Bella"

"hola Bella" dijeron todos al unisonó viéndose realmente graciosos.

"¿Qué les parece si entramos? Me siento demasiado observada" dijo Rose, y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que todas las personas que pasaban nos veían sorprendidos, pero se ponían casi en estado de shock cuando se fijaban la posición que teníamos. Me imagino que para ellos seria sorpresivo vernos, aunque no les interese, de hecho hasta sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos pero lo disimulaban bien.

"vamos que ya tengo hambre" dijo Emmet y vi como todos rodaron los ojos me imagine que fui porque Edward me dijo su hermano comía como por cien personas y era sorprendente que no engordaba.

Todos entramos, Edward y yo esta vez tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, ante la cara de shock de muchos curiosos que no nos quitaban la mirada de encima. Al sentirme tan observada me sonroje, cosa tan rara en mi.

"me encanta como se te ven las mejillas sonrojadas" dijo Edward provocando que me sonrojara aun mas. Llegamos al buffet pero yo había comido mucho en mi casa por lo que solo tome una botella de agua.

"Bella, ¿no comerás nada?" pregunto Edward con su seño levemente fruncido.

"no tengo hambre, comí suficiente en mi casa"

"hmm igual deberías comer un poco más" negué con la cabeza "bueno, seguro se te antojan unos de mis croissants, acá son buenísimos"

"pues no lo creo" el solo sonrió con una mirada de ya veras, y caminamos a una mesa que quedaba en una esquina un tanto apartada donde ya se encontraban sus hermanos. Me sorprendí al ver la enorme bandeja que tenia Emmet, pero bueno sin duda todo eso cavia en el cuerpo de armario empotrado que poseía. Quede sentada en una esquina al lado de Edward, obviamente, y él se dedico a comer pero son soltar mi mano sobre la mesa.

"así que Bella, ¿de dónde eres?" pregunto Rosalie, pero sin parecer una chismosa empedernida.

"de Forks, es un pequeño pueblo en la península de olympic…"

"si, he escuchado de él, no queda muy lejos"

"no, en realidad esta como a tres horas y media de Seattle"

"¿y porque te mudaste a Seattle?" pregunto Emmet con la boca llena recibiendo una mirada agria de Rosalie.

"pues la empresa de mi papa se agrando bastante y necesitaba su completa supervisión, y mama pensó que era mejor mudarse que tener que recorrer siete horas de camino diarios"

"¿de que es la empresa de tu padre?" por lo menos esta vez Emmet había tragado.

"es una empresa de seguridad privada" todos se vieron levemente sorprendidos y emocionados.

"¿Cómo funciona? ¿Es algo así tipo la CIA?" pregunto Emmet medio dando brinquitos en el asiento.

"En realidad es un ámbito bastante amplio, se encarga de proveer desde alarmas hasta guardaespaldas y vigilantes privados"

"al parecer le va bien" comento Jasper.

"pues lo bueno de este negocio es la variedad de precios es muy accesible y eso le ha dado la disponibilidad de ampliarse, ahora hay alrededor de treinta sedes en todo el país pero la principal es la de Seattle"

"¿tu padre contrata a policías retirados?"

"pues no muy seguido, la mayoría de veces contrata a personas de bajos recursos, los capacita y les da trabajo muchas veces les da becas de estudio pero sin que descuiden su trabajo"

"vaya eso suena genial" comento Emmet y los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

Me gire un momento a ver a Edward que estaba muy callado y lo vi comiéndose su croissant completamente maravillado y concentrado, y es que a decir verdad se veía realmente bueno, el queso crema se desbordaba viéndose delicioso, provocando que me diera hambre repentinamente.

Cuando Edward noto que lo miraba embobada me miro con una ceja alzada, preguntándome sin decir una palabra.

"¿me das un poco?"

"¿Dónde quedo eso de no tengo hambre?"

"pues se me antojo. ¿Me darás?"

El se rio pero asintió y me ofreció, cuando lo mordí por poco me sale un gemido vergonzoso, pero es que era realmente delicioso, escuche la risa de Edward a mi lado y lo mire un tanto furiosa pero todo se calmo cuando me dijo: "termínatelo, yo estoy bien" quedaba más de la mitad solo para mí. Rápidamente me lo termine con una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

"te dije que te encantaría" se fanfarreo el chico a mi lado con una sonrisa petulante, de paso.

"como sea" lo que hizo que se riera mas y a mí no me gustaba perder o que se burlaran de mi así que voltee la cara, pero Edward con su dedo índice me atrajo la cabeza causando que quedara a centímetros de su rostro viendo sus orbes esmeraldas.

"te ves hermosa enojada" y dejo un beso en la punta de mi nariz, causando una sonrisa en mi cara "aunque te ves hermosa siempre" y bajo un poco la cara para besarme en los labios pero fuimos interrumpidos por una carraspeo de garganta un tanto irritado.

"sabes Bella, no has hablado de donde naciste y el negocio de tu familia pero no nos has contado lo más importante" dijo Alice quien había sido la que había interrumpido el beso con Edward, me intimido un poco ya que desde la media hora que llevaba conociéndola se veía alegre pero ahora estaba un tanto seria.

"¿Qué será, Alice?" le pregunte lentamente sintiéndome como una niña pequeña cuando rompe algo y la madre lo llama gritando pidiéndole explicaciones.

"¡obviamente tienes que decirme como se conocieron ustedes dos!" y toda su seriedad se vio esfumada porque comenzó a pegar brinquitos y aplaudir; no pude evitar reírme al ver su cambio radical y todos los demás me acompañaron por un rato, pero Rosalie paro abruptamente comentando.

"en serio chicos, ¿Cómo se conocieron? Porque Edward no sale mucho y siempre que lo hace es con nosotros y casi obligado" los chicos dejaron de reírse para prestar atención, ya que Rosalie tenía un buen punto.

"es cierto" comento Emmet "Eddie es todo señorito perfecto que se la pasa en casa leyendo y tocando piano"

Me fije en Edward para saber si les decíamos o no, a mi no me importaba pero él era el que conocía a sus hermanos, todo dependía de él. Tenía una cara maliciosa y me imagine que era porque según me había dicho el sábado a su hermana Alice no le gustaba quedarse con una duda y al parecer estaba realmente ansiosa por saber cómo nos habíamos conocido. Sería divertido dejarla con la duda.

Le sonreí a Edward para que entendiera que haría lo que el decidiera y que me daría risa hacer sufrir a su hermana. Y el entendió a la perfección ya que me sonrió de vuelta y sus ojos tenían una chispa maliciosa que se le veía súper sexy.

"¿y bien? ¡Dígannos!" exigió Alice impaciente

"¿Qué te parece cariño, les decimos?" pregunto Edward aun con esa mirada maliciosa.

"déjame pensarlo" trate de poner una mirada calculadora, de esas que pone un juez cuando debe determinar la sentencia contra Lindsay Lohan o algo así, al parecer funciono porque Alice estaba que se comía las uñas de la impaciencia. "Yo creo que no"

Todos en especial Alice soltaron jadeos sorprendidos que me causaron mucha risa.

"sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo" todos volvieron a jadear u Edward sonrió todavía más "de todas maneras no me creerían"

"oh vamos Edward no me puedes hacer esto, soy tu hermana favorita"

"¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso, Alice?" fue cómica la cara de Alice cuando Edward le dijo eso, comenzó a balbucear abriendo y cerrando la boca hasta que soltó un bufido y le susurro amenazadoramente esto no se queda así, a mi me dio risa pero Edward se estremeció levemente y sí eso me causo mas risa.

"¿realmente no nos dirán?" pregunto Emmet con un puchero que en vez de verse tierno se le veía realmente gracioso.

"no, Emmet no le diremos" contesto Edward y todos bufaron, se veían realmente decepcionados, el que más tranquilo estaba era Jasper que cambio el rumbo de la conversación preguntado cuál era mi numero de habitación.

"estoy en la habitación número 263"

"¿y con quien te toco compartir cuarto? Espero que no te toque con alguien que te caiga mal a mí el año pasado me toco con Tanya y arg fue de lo peor, menos mal que este año por petición de Carlisle me pusieron con Alice" dijo Rose suspirando al final.

"pues de hecho estoy sola" todos me miraron a ver sorprendidos "mi mama lo pidió y ella misma vino a decorarla"

"pues entonces tienes mucha suerte, aquí casi nadie tiene habitación individual o más bien creo que nadie" dijo Jasper.

"tienes que mostrarnos tu habitación luego, Bella" dijo Alice dejando por completo su mal humor.

"claro"

A lo lejos vi a la chica con la que me había tropezado, Ángela era su nombre, comiendo sola con la mirada baja leyendo el libro. En cierto modo me recordó mi época en Forks donde era invisible y nadie se fijaba en mi solo lo hacían para burlarse o por interés. Sabia lo desagradable que era su situación por eso la ayudaría pero no para que los demás la quieran, sino para que ella misma se quisiera.

"¿Qué ves?" pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos y siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada, se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica, "¿Ángela?"

"¿la conoces?" me sorprendió que Edward supiera su nombre ya que se notaba que él era un chico "popular" o al menos conocido y la experiencia me había enseñado que los chicos así no conocían a las nerds.

"conocerla, conocerla no, solo sé que se llama Ángela compartimos clases de algebra es la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio por eso se gano una beca; lamentablemente estudiamos con puros inmaduros sin cerebro que solo se burlan de ella".

"oigan chicos la directora va a comenzar el mismo discurso aburrido de todos los años" dijo Alice cortando nuestra conversación y causando que todos se pararan de sus asientos con cara de aburrimiento y resignación, al parecer el discurso no era muy divertido.

"vamos" Edward me ofreció la mano levantándome de mi asiento y aprovechando para entrelazar nuestras manos, cosa que me encanto.

En el camino al auditorio donde sería el discurso Edward me iba señalando cada aula que pasábamos, la de matemáticas, los laboratorios, los caminos hacia las canchas; sin duda mi antiguo instituto era una caja de fósforos delante de este.

El auditorio era bastante grande y los asientos muy cómodos, por suerte porque duramos como 3 horas en ese discurso es que esa mujer no se cansaba de hablar, si hasta puedo decir que dormí una media hora en el hombro de Edward. Por supuesto procure no babear, que horror que la primera vez que me viera durmiendo me pongo yo a babear.

La reunión no fue muy interesante, solo repitieron las normas que estaban en el papel que me dieron al llegar ah y repitió varias veces que era inaudito que se encontraran hombres en las habitaciones de las mujeres después de las 9 de la noche. Como si lo que se hace en la noche no se pudiera hacer en el día, pero bueno…

Me sorprendí cuando vi que al terminar la reunión eran las 3 de la tarde, y a petición de Emmet fuimos a la cafetería, esta vez si comí y bastante ya que moría de hambre y ciertamente la comida era muy buena.

"ahora, ¿que hacemos?" pregunto Jasper luego que todos teníamos como media hora de haber terminado, solo Emmet aun estaba con su quinto postre.

"bueno… ¿por que no vamos a conocer la habitación de Bella?" comento Rose como quien no quiere la cosa.

"funciona para mi" dije tomando la mano de Edward y acariciándola con mis dedos.

Vale destacar que él y yo no nos habíamos soltado, parecíamos unas lapas que no se despegaban y realmente esperaba que no se molestara y pensara que no soy más que una chiquilla desesperada por atención que no lo podía soltar a cada segundo del día porque eso realmente no sería agradable.

"bueno no se hable más y vamos" todos nos levantamos al comentario mandón de Rose y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Fue curioso como en vez de yo guiarlos a ellos, ellos me guiaban a mí pero en mi defensa es que ese instituto era enorme y ellos tenían más tiempo conociéndolos.

Cuando llegamos al número 263 me apresure a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a todos primero, la reacción de todos al verla fue de abrir un poco la boca pero el más gracioso fue Emmet porque cuando vio las consolas de videojuegos sus ojos brillaron de emoción y me miro con cara de perrito abandonado.

"¿puedo jugar?"

"Por supuesto" el soltó una especie de yohoo que fue acompañado por Jasper y los dos se lanzaron al pufs a jugar.

"Bella esta habitación es el rock" comento Alice totalmente emocionada y revisando todo, aunque comento que el closet estaba medio vacío y que había que ir de compras, le dije que claro por educación, pero la mueca que hizo Edward me preocupo un poco.

Edward se había ido hacia la biblioteca y por cada libro que tomaba sonreía, al parecer teníamos gustos parecidos pero nada se compara a su sonrisa cuando encontró mi álbum de fotos desde que nací.

"¿lo puedo ver?" realmente le quería decir que no, pero como resistirse a esa sonrisita hermosa que tenía así que aprovechando que las chicas también se habían puesto a jugar wiki, los dos nos acomodamos en mi cama viéndome desde que tenía horas de nacida hasta la actualidad.

"aquí estabas hermosa" si eso no fuera una total mentira pensaría que era tierno, pero es que es la foto me faltaban dos dientes, estaba totalmente despeinada y la cara llena de una papilla que estaba bastante segura no sabía bien por la mueca de mi cara.

Me distraje viendo a Jasper y Emmet peleando porque al parecer Emmet golpeaba al jasper real para que el jasper del videojuego no le diera bien, debido a esto me sorprendí bastante cuando Edward pregunto quién era el que estaba en la foto conmigo. Y luego de la sorpresa vinieron los nervios, no es como si fuera algo porno donde me veía semidesnuda o algo peor, sino que me había encargado de no revelarle a Edward ese aspecto de mi vida y estoy segura que el vería curioso que no le comentara ese aspecto tan importante cuando el sábado le había dicho todo de mi vida, hasta del conejito llamado Buna que tuve por una noche antes de que muriera de frio, pobrecito.

En la foto salíamos los dos abrazados con el hermoso atardecer de La Push de fondo, las sonrisas de nuestros rostros eran enormes con el aire puro de la inocencia, el brillo en nuestros ojos delataban nuestros momentos felices; todo se veía perfecto. Esa fue una foto que nos tomó a los 8, bueno el tenia 10. Cuando éramos los dos, antes de que la mierda entrara a nuestras vidas.

"ese es… Jake, mi mejor amigo o… lo era en el momento de la foto"

"¿ya no lo es?"

"no, no lo es" sé que mi tono de voz fue tajante, pero no me gustaba recordar esa época donde yo no era más que una pequeña estúpida que se dejaba manipular; no era agradable.

"no quieres hablar de eso" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y yo solo asentí "bueno, no hablaremos de ello" y siguió pasando las fotos como si nada hubiera pasado, eso era una de las cosas que había aprendido a mar de Edward, estaba contigo pero te daba tu espacio.

Seguimos viendo el álbum divertidos cuando yo le describía cada foto, era como estar en nuestro burbuja, no habían chicos al lado peleando por el wiki solo Edward y Bella pasando un hermoso momento juntos. Pero lo bueno de la vida se acaba 3.0 Emmet grito de pronto que era mejor irse porque ya era tarde, pero al parecer solo quería irse porque había perdido.

Al ver el reloj todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que se fueran porque eran las ocho y treinta de la noche y seguro pasarían a inspección y no los deberían encontrar allí. Me despedí de todos con un beso en la mejilla, menos de Edward que se quedo de ultimo en el umbral de la puerta.

"bueno nos vemos mañana"

"si, nos vemos en la cafetería a las 7.15"

"funciona para mi"

"perfecto" se acerco a mí y rápidamente como si fuera una necesidad se apodero de mis labios y diablos debo decir que eso si era un beso. Era un beso donde me decía: te deseo chica sexy o algo así, no como los anteriores que eran mas como: hola nenita.

Y era tan reconfortante tener este cambio, podía sentir su sabor a muchas escalas, podía sentir la suavidad de su lengua y la explosión de emociones al tocar la mía. Este si era el beso y pensaba exprimirlo como una naranja sacándole la mayor cantidad de jugo posible porque después de todo, no todos los días un adonis te besa intensamente, aunque realmente esperaba poder exprimir este jugo todos los días.

Muy pronto para mí pero no para mis pulmones, Edward se separo de mi con una gran sonrisa de realizado en su cara.

"al fin puedo decir que realmente te bese" yo solo solté una risita nerviosa que a mi parecer me hacía sonar como una llama, pero a Edward como que le gustan las llamas porque me beso esta vez, aunque para mi decepción no fue un beso de hola chica sexy sino un besito sencillo de despedida para separarse pronto.

"hasta mañana, duerme bien" me roso los labios y se fue por el pasillo que hace rato habían caminado sus hermanos.

"Sin duda dormiré bien" dije en la típica pose de chica recién besada, ya saben recostada en la pared, ojos soñadores y tocándome los labios con los dedos.

Realmente esperaba exprimir ese jugo muchas veces mañana. Así que lo mejor era dormir pronto para tener que esperar menos.

Mañana seria un día interesante. O al menos eso esperaba.

._.

Hola chicas, siento mucho la tardanza pero es que este tiempo ha sido traumarte para mí.

Cuando tenía ya casi todo el capitulo listo pues me enfermo, tuve dengue junto con faringitis por lo que no me podía meter en la PC a hacer capitulo realmente me sentía mal y de paso me perdí cosas geniales en mi cole. Hasta un día dieron helados y donas gratis y yo por estar en mi casa enferma no comí u.u triste pero cierto.

También me perdí actividades de la promoción, ya que este año salgo de bachillerato :D

Pero gracias al jugo de guayaba con pimento (asco) ya estoy mejor y actualizando

Muchas gracias a todas las que lo leerán y pues muchos besos y espero que no les de dengue.

De paso me pusieron ortodoncia en los dientes de abajo y está comenzando a molestarme.

Juraría que acaba de temblar, me asuste espero que no pase nada, porque el domingo iré a ver a Andrés López el comediante colombiano, lo amo :D es el rock

Por cierto la historia de Bunni el conejo es un caso de la vida real, mi papa me compro un conejo pero no lo arropo y amaneció muerto, yo ni lo conocí vivo fue un trauma infantil

Bueno ya me voy a comer, las quiero en serio


	7. primer dia y baile

El desagradable despertador sonó para arruinarme el sueño de la casita feliz con Edward para avisarme que tenía que arreglarme para las clases. Así que sin abrir los ojos fui al baño y… hice todo lo que se hace en el baño.

Cuando me acerque al closet me acorde del comentario que le había dicho a la chica de ayer, que me gustaban sus lentes, así que hoy le demostraría que era cierto y que puede ser nerd pero con estilo. Mi meta era hacerme su amiga y demostrarle que no hay que dejarse humillar por nadie, yo había sido una chica así y por ello era que me había pisoteado pero ya no más. Ahora estaba en este instituto con gente agradable y un… bueno en realidad no sabía que éramos Edward y yo, solo sé que él es genial.

Así que me vestí con un jean pegado negro, una camisa gris casual, unas botas geniales todas rockers sin tacón que me había regalado mi madre y de complemento los lentes nerds que, ahora sí tendría que creerme que los tenia y me gustaban.

Por supuesto no pudo faltar una gorra gris, era una costumbre que había tomado, siempre tenía mi cabello tapado ya no me gustaba que me lo acariciaran. Me traía malos recuerdos.

Me di cuenta que se me hacia un poco tarde, por lo que tome un cartera grande donde metí una libreta y Salí rumbo al comedor. Me costó un poco encontrarlo, aun no estaba acostumbrada al instituto pero luego de unos malos cruces la encontré y en la puerta se encontraba el dueño de mis suspiros, recostado en la pared esperándome.

-hola. Me dijo en cuanto me acerque.

-hola tu. Su sonrisa creció y yo no me pude contener, así que sacando a relucir mi poca fuerza lo empuje contra la pared, aun más de lo que estaba, y lo bese. Y vaya que lo bese, si el beso de ayer fue genial este era estupendo. Me estaba diciendo eres sexy! con la lengua. Yo estaba gustosa aceptando el cumplido cuando escuchamos un carraspeo y una risita burlona.

-yo se que tienen hambre, pero no es necesario que se coman el uno al otro- y sí ese fue Emmet.

Completamente ruborizada solté a Edward y me dirigí a su familia que estaba con sus grandes sonrisas.

-buenos días, chicos.

-para ustedes sí que son buenos, ¿Quién diría que veríamos un día a Eddie así?

-la vida te da sorpresas Emmet. Contesto Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás

-aww ustedes son una cuchitura.

-¿más o menos que es eso?- en mi vida había escuchado esa palabra y de verdad era rarita.

-no le hagas caso- dijo Edward en mi oído- Alice a veces como que busca palabras raras por internet, casi nunca le entendemos, te dije que era rara.

-¡Edward! Yo solo me culturizo. Y esa palabra mi querida Bella significa que mi hermano y tu son una ternurita juntos. En serio se ven tan bellos, nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz pero míralo hasta los ojos le brillan y seguro fue por ti…

-bueno, ya basta, vamos a comer seguro Em muere de hambre. Corto Ed a su hermana

-pues a decir verdad si tengo hambre, así que vamos.

Emmet se fue casi corriendo al buffet y todos los seguimos. Cuando Edward tomo mi mano al caminar se topo con su brazalete y sonrió con todos los dientes.

-te queda hermoso.

-eso solo porque es hermoso, de verdad es bello el brazalete.

-supongo… aunque tu collar no se queda atrás. Y bajándose un poco la camiseta que cargaba me mostro mi collar de cisne que le había entregado el sábado.

-¿sabes? Es gracioso que ese día nos hayamos entregado objetos tan preciados para nosotros y no nos hayamos pedido el número de celular.

Ante mi comentario soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿crees que no me lo reclame todo el fin de semana cuando me moría por saber si de verdad existía y no eras un sueño?

-sin duda leer tantos libros de antes me han atrofiado el cerebro y me han vuelto extremadamente cursi.

-bueno… un poco de cursilería en una relación nunca es malo.

Llegamos al buffet y esta vez me encargue de pedir uno de los deliciosos croissants que Edward había pedido. Sin pasar por alto que Edward había dicho la palabra "relación" y es que al parecer eso éramos, y me parecía perfecto. No necesitaba grandes peticiones, suficiente cursilería y antigüedad habíamos tenido con eso de los collares, hoy en día eso de pedir el gran ¿quieres ser mi novia? No se tomaba tan en serio y yo confiaba en Edward, así que si… creo que me podría considerar su novia, y eso a decir verdad me encantaba.

-pero no te creas que se me volverá a olvidar, te agradecería que me lo dieras.

-mmm no se… tengo que pensarlo.

-¿ahora tienes que pensar algo?- dijo Edward con ironía seguramente recordando nuestra poca convencional historia y al pensarlo no pude evitar reír siendo seguida por él. De esa manera llegamos a la mesa donde nos habíamos sentado ayer causando que nos miraran curiosos.

-¿de que se ríen?

-de nada que te importe, enana.

-ay Edward te estás pasando, te estás pasando. Su tono de advertencia era tan serio que solo provoco que me riera más. Bella tú ahora eres de la familia así que también va contigo.

Mensaje captado: no más risas y no ocultarle información a Alice.

Seguimos comiendo y Edward me paso su celular para que anotara su número causando que yo le pasara el mío.

En eso estábamos cuando se acerco la chica con la que había visto a Edward ayer, la que era rubia con rojo y se sentó en la mesa tocándole la cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Eddie, me estas mandando un mensajito?

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de Edward, parecía… frustrado.

-no, Tanya no te escribía. Además este ni es mi celular.

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya ese nombre me sonaba conocido y como fuera un rayo llego a mí un retazo de la conversación del sábado.

…..

_-mi familia es muy unida, desde siempre, hacemos camping, jugamos beisbol de todo. Muchas veces salimos con los Denali que son amigos de mis padres, antes era en especial amigo de Tanya, ella tiene mi edad y era my divertida de hecho salimos un poco, pero al entrar al instituto se junto con otras personas y se volvió una superficial. Ya no me atrae para nada pero ella no lo entiende y suele acosarme, es realmente agotador. Ya no se que hacer para sacármela de encima._

…..

Así que era esa Tanya, bueno no podía negar que estaba un poquito celosa, pero él dijo que ya ni le atraía y yo confiaba en él.

-¿y de quien es ese teléfono entonces, amorcito?

-de Bella. Dijo Edward apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿y quién es esa?

Okey, ella NO me llamo esa con ese tono despectivo. Si, si lo hizo. Demonios.

-_esa_, soy yo- dije defendiéndome e interviniendo en la conversación sin ser invitada.

-¿y quién eres tú más o menos? Y ¿Por qué estas en esta mesa?

-bueno solo digamos que soy la chica nueva, la dueña del celular, nueva amiga de los chicos, la que tiene una relación con Edward, la que se acaba de besar con él y la que aspira hacerlo siempre que pueda.

JA toma eso, superficial.

Pensé que tal vez Edward se enojaría por el descaro, después de todo la chica en un tiempo fue su amiga, pero en vez de eso volteo la cara y como para demostrar mi punto me beso. No era un beso como el de ahora, sin duda era más recatado pero no por eso menos deliciosos.

Escuche algo así como un uisch y los pasos de tacones alejándose. Cuando nos separamos teníamos una sonrisa boba y sonreíamos alegremente.

-cada vez me caes mejor, Bella- dijo Rose, lo cual fue genial ya que Edward e había dicho que no todo el mundo le agradaba porque era muy seria.

-igualmente, Rose.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que sonó el timbre y nos fuimos a clase. Yo tenía clase con Alice por lo que todos nos separamos en la salida del comedor, no sin antes recibir un beso de Edward.

-bella, en serio que eres genial.

-Ahm ¿gracias?

-mi hermano nunca había estado tan feliz, desde el domingo esta así…

-¿el domingo?

-así que me imagino que se conocieron el sábado, solo que no entiendo cuando porque ese día fuimos todos al centro comercial y no me acuerdo que se haya separado de los chicos.

-Alice…

-tranquila Bells, no me tienes que contar nada, lo respeto pero de verdad gracias. Ustedes son encantadores.

-Alice, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

-bella, ¿tienes dudas?

-ninguna.

-¿entonces? Cuando consigues a la persona indicada no importa tiempo, forma, nada. Si es tan difícil conseguir el verdadero amor, ¿Por qué preocuparse por cosas tan banales?

-eres sabia, Alice

-lo sé, pequeña Bells, lo sé- dijo guiñando un ojo- por cierto me encanta tu estilo, un poco geek pero con mucha personalidad.

-tengo una misión y me encantan los geeks.

-¿misión, eh? Suena emocionante ¿de que trata?

-quiero ayudar a esta chica, Ángela.

-¡eso es genial! Déjame ayudarte, anda, anda, di que si, por favor, por favor…

-claro, Alice, toda ayuda es bienvenida.

-perfecto. Y comenzó a aplaudir- a Rose le encantara ayudar.

En eso entramos a clases por lo que no pudimos seguir conversando, pero estaba muy emocionada con la ayuda de las chicas podría salvar a Ángela de su mala autoestima y demostrarle que es genial así como es.

El resto del día siguió aburrido, de paso muchos me miraban me imagino por ser la nueva y de paso por los lentes pero realmente me daba muy igual. Lo extraño fue que nadie se atrevió a realizarme ningún comentario y me pareció escuchar que fue porque estaba con los chicos y se notaba que si bien no se mataban por ser súper populares eran bien conocidos en el instituto. De paso era conocida por la "novia" de Edward y según Alice, el nunca había tenido una relación muy notable en el instituto, la ultima había sido Tanya y para mi suerte fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba camino a los baños cuando me encontré a Ángela, con su típica vestimenta geek que no mostraba nada su linda figura y ocultaba su cara.

-hola- le dije en cuanto estuve a su lado. Al parecer se sorprendió porque pego un leve salto y abrió los ojos.

-ho, hola- era tan tímida, me recordaba mucho a mi.

-¿Cómo estás?

-bien, tus lentes…

-te dije que me gustaban y tenían personalidad.

-la única personalidad que pueden llegar a tener es la de los nerds

-y ellos tienen mucha personalidad.

-en realidad no te entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto? Obviamente tú te puedes poner los lentes porque eres bonita, si hasta conquistaste a Cullen.

-lo hago para demostraste que tu también lo eres, y nadie tiene derecho a pisotearte como lo hacen.

-sigo sin entender en que te afecta eso.

-porque yo era como tú.

-sí, claro y pretender que me crea eso.

-no lo hagas, solo digo que me dejes ayudarte serás así como un proyecto hasta Alice y Rose quieren ayudar.

-Ah pero perfecto ahora soy un proyecto de lastima.

-no, no para nada solo queremos ayudarte.

-¡pero no la necesito!

-yo creo que si…

-mira no voy a ser una de esas chicas patéticas que lo único que les importa es seguir la corriente yo soy feliz como soy y no voy a cambiar solo porque la sociedad forza a las personas a que sea un solo estereotipo.

-esa es la respuestas que dan todas las personas que tienen miedo al cambio, no te digo que lo hagas por la sociedad ellos se pueden ir a la mierda, hazlo por ti.

-no lo hare.

-la próxima vez que te insulten y te sientas mal contigo misma, que creas que eres fea y que nadie se fijara en ti piensa que lo puedes cambiar y que hay personas dispuestas a ayudarte. Y por favor me buscas.

-puedes esperar sentada.

-pues sentada estaré, pero sea como sea te estaré esperando. ¿Tienes un lápiz y papel?

-ahm si claro, toma- anote rápidamente mi numero y i habitación ya que se me hacia tarde y no quería llegar tarde- toma, acá me puedes localizar. Chao angie.

-es Ángela y chao.

Como lo tenía sospechado llegue tarde y de paso esa clase no la compartía con ninguno de los chicos por lo que me tuve que sentar al lado de alguien que se llamaba Mike newton que no paraba de molestarme. Pero valía la pena, porque pude conversar con Ángela y proponerle mi ayuda.

Yo en forks era igual a ella, una chica que se vestía mal con ropa ancha, lentes de nerds, baja autoestima, se sonrojaba por todo, nunca creería posible ser atractiva, solo me importaba la lectura y tenía un solo amigo. Me dejaba pisotear por todos, que me insultaran porque me lo merecía, después de todo era fea y ese es el karma de las feas. Todo empeoro cuando mis padres comenzaron a tener más dinero ni siquiera se acercaban a mí para estafarme, sino que me gritaba cosas muy desagradables en los pasillos, cada cosa nueva que compraba me la dañaban y la única persona que podría llegar a ayudarme no lo hacía, porque era más importante su "popularidad" que una amistad de años. Incluso prefirió traicionarme y engañarme solo para seguir en el punto más alto de la pirámide social. Cuando me di cuenta de lo patética que era mi vida yo misma me sometí a un cambio radical tanto en mi aspecto como en mi personalidad y no habrá día en que me arrepienta, ahora soy mucha más feliz y me valoro sin dejarme perseguir por los fantasmas del pasado.

Y por como sabia lo satisfactoria que era el cambio era que quería ayudar a Ángela y proveerle la amiga que yo nunca tuve.

-ehm ¿me estas escuchando?

-oh disculpa Mike ¿Qué decías?

Estaba tan distraída en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta que la clase había terminado, así que me apure a recoger mis cosas y largarme de allí.

-que si te gustaría dar un recorrido por el instituto.

-oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte pero ya conozco la gran mayoría.

-bueno entonces puedo llevarte a las canchas de tenis o a la piscina o a los jardines.

-ehm Mike…

-eso es muy amable de tu parte Newton, pero si alguien llevara a Bella por un recorrido a las instalaciones seré yo- suspire cuando escuche la voz seria y levemente amenazante de Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-oh claro, adiós bella, cullen. Dijo Mike con un tono de voz duro y viéndose muy gracioso con esa mueca de niño que se queda sin postre.

-newton siempre tan molesto- susurro en mi oído para luego dejar un beso allí.

-por suerte eres mi héroe, no sabía cómo negarme- me gire entra la cárcel que eran sus brazos para besar sus deliciosos labios.

-siempre ayudo a las demás en apuro.

-oh, pensé que ya no quedaban caballeros en este siglo.

-tuviste suerte de quedarte con el ultimo.

-afortunada yo.

El sonrió con esa típica sonrisa encantadora que solo él podía poseer y acerco sus labios a los míos lentamente sin pausa pero sin prisa, finalmente pude tocar sus húmedos labios y las descargas eléctricas fluyeron, sentía sus labios, sus deliciosos labios, podía saborearlo, rozar su palada con mi lengua, mostrarle lo mucho que me encantaba solo con ese roce.

-por ser el primer día de clases nos dieron la tarde libre. ¿Me acompañaría a un sitio?

-¿tenemos permitido salir del instituto en día de semana?

-no, pero ¿Quién te dijo que tendríamos que salir?

-bueno, siendo así, yo encantada.

Edward me llevo abrazado por un largo camino, a decir verdad no le preste demasiada atención pero si me pude percatar que camine mucho quedaba algo retirado ese lugar sorpresa al que nos dirigíamos. Yo no hice ningún comentario solo me concentre a el cosquilleo que sentía mi piel al estar el contacto con la de Edward. El tampoco decía mucho iba con una sonrisa de gran placer en el rostro caminando tranquilamente. Luego de caminar al menos veinte minutos, los cuales realmente no sentí, llegamos a destino el cual era una especie de prado, no tenía ninguna edificación alrededor solo plantas y flores; era sorprendente que un lugar así estuviera tan cerca del instituto.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Edward con cierta incertidumbre.

-me encanta, es sorprendente.

-lo sé, lo encontré algunos años atrás mientras escapaba de Tanya- no pude evitar fruncir el seño y también reírme un poco- debo admitir que al intentar irme me perdí, pero al venir más seguido le agarre practica.

-¿nadie a parte de ti lo conoce?

-bueno, aquí específicamente no, por los alrededores hay prados parecidos aunque más grandes y sin flores, que la mayoría usar para fumar, beber, tener sexo… lo que sea, muchas veces hacen fiestas clandestinas.

-vaya, pensé que este lugar iba a ser aburrido.

- a veces lo es, aunque contigo aquí no creo que me aburra.

-bueno… pues no te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque suelo ser muy aburrida.

-lo dudo- se acerco lentamente con una sonrisita sexy y tierna, solo el podría realizar esa combinación- y si fuera el caso, conseguiría métodos para entretenernos.

¡Oh mi dios! El podía ser taaaan sexy.

Para evitar una convulsión espontanea, me senté en el césped invitándolo a hacer lo mismo a mi lado ero él prefirió sentarse detrás de mí con sus piernas a mis costados y acariciando mi pancita.

-¿te recuerdas del domingo?

-por supuesto, nunca podría olvidarlo, Edward.

-ese día pensé que no te volvería a ver y me destrozo, quería poder ser como tu cuando me diste tu collar con esos ojos tan ilusionados en que nos volveríamos a ver y te regresaría el collar. Tenerlo en mi poder me hizo sentir tan especial y cercano a ti, como no tienes idea. Se nota que es una joya muy valiosa, es por ello que la he cuidado como si fuera mi vida. Pero no he olvidado lo que nos dijimos ese día, cuando nos viéramos te la devolvería y pues quiero cumplir con eso, es tu tesoro familiar y seguro se ve mucho mejor en ti- quito su mano de mi vientre para quitarse el collar que tapaba con su camisa, y luego sentí sus manos en mi cuello removiendo mi cuello y colocando el bello collar Swan en mi cuello. A pesar de no tenerlo por un día o tal vez dos lo había extrañado, eso collar era parte de lo que era y me encantaba, aunque no me arrepentía de dárselo a Edward le quedaba muy bien.

Cuando la pieza de oro estuvo asegurada en mi cuello sentí un beso en mi cuello que me dejo transpirando y suspirando a la vez. Me voltee quedando a horcajadas de Edward y tome su cuello y lo beso profundamente, ¡Dios este hombre realmente me atraía!

Edward me sonrió cuando nos separamos y yo me aleje solo un poco para quitarme el escudo de armas Cullen que llevaba en mi muñeca.

-no, déjatela- dijo Edward deteniendo mis manos.

-es lo justo, dijimos que yo te la devolvería cuando te viera y a no ser que seas un holograma te estoy viendo- el bufo pero dispuso su mano para que se la pusiera.

-algún día te daré un escudo- prometió con voz solemne, yo me sorprendí pero a la vez sonreí. Los dos sabíamos las connotaciones que conllevaban sus palabras y no lo podía negar, me encantaba. No pretendía fugarme mañana a las vegas a casarme pero me gustaba pensar que esta relación tan reciente podría tener un futuro y que Edward estaba tan comprometido como yo a que sucediera. Era mi oportunidad de ser feliz y no la desaprovecharía.

-yo encantada en recibirlo, solo que no ahora…

-bella…- vi en su mirada la incertidumbre de lo que éramos, yo sabía que ninguno de los dos necesitábamos grandes formalismo eso quedo claro en la mañana, así que era momento de recordárselo porque nuestra historia ya era lo suficiente cursi para agregarle una gran proposición de noviazgo.

-Edward ninguno de los dos necesitamos un slogan a los que nos une, yo te quiero y sé que tu también lo hace, muchas veces los formalismo arruinar las situaciones. Me parece que nuestra historia es tan extraña que la podemos llevar a nuestro ritmo particular.

-me parece muy bien- y solo nos besamos por el resto de la tarde.

.

.

.

-hola mama- contentes al sentir el ring de mi celular mientras me dirigía al comedor, era jueves y las clases había ido excelente, los chicos aminoraban mi nostalgia por mis padres y las clases iban muy bien.

-"¿Cómo estas cariño?"- bien y ustedes mama- "bien, te tengo muy buenas noticias"- ¿Qué? – "ya conocimos gente cariño, y no cualquiera es esa gente de sociedad y vamos a un baile y todo"- ¿en serio?- "si bueno, tu padre instalo el sistema de seguridad en el hospital de acá por lo que hubo un doctor muy amable que nos invito, así que iremos el sábado en la noche y tu nos acompañaras"-mama, eso no me gusta- "anda cariño es por nosotros, seguro que no todos son gente amargada que pareciera que tuviera un palo en el trasero" -¡MAMA!- "sabes que es verdad, bueno linda, tengo que colgar nos vemos mañana, al fin James pasara por ti, te quiero"- yo también, mamá.

-¡Hey!- dijeron los cullen y hale cuando llegue a la mesa y me senté al lado de Edward. Salude de la misma manera y le di un leve beso a Edward.

-¿Cómo estás?-susurro Edward en mi oído mientras las otras parejas estaban en situaciones parecidas.

-excelente y tú?

-ahora mejor- en serio, el era taaan tierno- estaba pensando… que tal vez podríamos salir el sábado en la noche- Mal-di-cion, mi mama no podía haber llamado cinco minutos más tarde de lo que lo hizo, ahora tenía que cancelar a Edward cuando era lo que mas quería hacer-¿que sucede? Si no quieres…- supongo que Edward vio mi cara de decepción y confundió las cosas.

-no, no- me apresure a responder ante su voz lastimera- me encantaría, pero es que… mi mama me acaba de llamar y al parecer tenemos un compromiso el sábado y pues ya le dije y… arg me encantaría ir contigo pero…

-hey, entiendo, llegue tarde pero para la próxima no te escapas.

-no lo hare.

El resto del dia paso normal con todos los chicos, me llevaba bien con cada uno de ellos y me hacían sentir muy comoda, y nada me alegraba mas últimamente mi único amigo había sido James y bueno… una adolescente necesita socializar. El asunto de Ángela o había progresado, había decidido que le daría su tiempo y que ella me buscara cuando quisiera.

Y divertidamente llego el viernes, las clases terminaron temprano y luego nos dieron permiso para irnos, James me había mandado un mensaje que ya iba saliendo de casa, que estuviera lisa así que fui a mi habitación y solo busque mi bolso con celular monedero y esas cosas ya que tenia ropa en casa.

En cuanto Salí a la entrada me encontré a todos los Cullen rodeando un hermoso volvo plateado y un BMW rojo, por lo que sabía eran de Edward y rose, respectivamente.

-¡Bella! Pensamos que ya te habías ido sin despedirnos- dijo Alice con su típico pucherito.

-¿Cómo crees, Alice? Estoy esperando que llegue James- ya les había hablado a todos de él, me preguntaron al notar que lo mencionaba mucho. Les dije que era mi especie de amigo guardaespaldas, chofer, confidente. y por cosa del destino en ese momento repico mi celular, era la forma de James de avisarme que había llegado y dicho y hecho, por la puerta venia entrando un BMW negro elegante, regalo de mis padres hacia él para que trabajara y para su disfrute- bueno… acaba de llegar, lo revente.

Me despedí de las chicas con abrazo y besos en la mejilla, de los chics con besos en la mejilla, obviamente de Edward me despedí con un beso demostrándole cuanto lo extrañaría.

-llámame.

-lo hare, guapa- me dio otro beso y me fui en dirección al auto, James ya había bajado y me esperaba al lado de la puerta de copiloto, con su ropa informal todos en mi casa nos rehusábamos a que trabajara con trajecito y gorrito no le quedaría, así que siempre trabajaba pero casual y guapo. Claro nunca como Edward.

Al verlo me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado y corrí para abrazarlo, el no dudo y me atrapo levantándome del suelo.

-¡hey B!

-te extrañe

-yo también, la casa es aburrida sin tus caídas.

-si que sabes arruinar un momento tierno- para ese momento ya nos habíamos separado y yo le estaba pegando en el pecho, el sonrió y me abrió la puerta, al alejarnos vi como Edward hablaba con Tanya y fruncí el seño pero no le di importancia y converse con James.

James era como mi verdadero hermano mayor, lo conocí cuando tenía unos 13 años y el 17. Sus padres habían muerto y había quedado al cuidado de una tía a la que le importaba tanto como el vello de su nariz, así que se puso rebelde hasta que termino en un reformatorio, mi padre lo consiguió y vio que solo era un chico en un mala etapa por lo que lo llevo a casa y le enseño el amor al trabajo, le enseño defensa personal, a manejar, a ser un buen hombre y al manejo de la empresa y James no había decepcionado se había vuelto un excelente muchacho amante del trabajo y no quería limosna por lo que le pidió a papa trabajo o si no se iría de casa porque no aceptaría más dinero de ellos, así que papa lo contrato como mi guardaespaldas. Ahora el estudiaba administración de empresas, seguramente el se dedicaría al negocio familiar, bueno por ahora era el elegido porque yo ni idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

Llegamos a casa rápidamente y fui recibida por los abrazos sofocantes de mi madre que aseguraba que estaba enorme. Solo tenía una semana sin verme y se me traumo la pobre mujer. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación a mi papa que por poco se pone a llorar y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que yo también los había extrañado horrores por lo que pasamos el resto del dia conversando como o hacíamos siempre en Forks. Ya bien tarde me fui a dormir pero mi mama me dijo que tenía que pararme porque iríamos de compras por el baile. Y dicho y hecho así fue me paro a las diez para pasar todo el dia en el centro comercial buscando el vestido adecuado, por mi me ponía hasta un saco de papas pero mi madre no pensaba de esa manera por lo que me canse bastante hasta que al fin conseguimos los vestidos perfectos. El mío era negro un tanto abultado debajo, tenía un hombro destapado y el otro tenía una flor que era seguida por una manga y los accesorios eran morados, muy lindo. Mama opto por lo señorial y su vestido era vino tinto con zapatos negros elegantes y sencillos.

Salimos del centro comercial con el tiempo justo para llegar a casa bañarnos, maquillarnos y salir al salón donde seria la cena. Y así fue exactamente como lo hicimos, mama me ayudo a maquillarme porque yo no era un éxito en eso. Afortunadamente terminamos rápidamente y bajamos para encontrarnos a papa y a James esperándonos muy elegantes. Los adultos se fueron en un auto aparte y nosotros en otro.

-otro aburrido baile que no te pudiste perder- comentario resignado de mi parte, los dos odiábamos estos bailes y lo peor de todo es que James siempre conseguía una forma de zafarse.

-si, bueno las clases están muy recientes así que no tengo esa excusa pero puedes confiar que en el próximo veré como me lo evito.

-arg te detesto, casi nunca vienes y me dejas a mi sola a cargo de todo.

-no es mi culpa que tú seas malísima mintiendo.

-¡hey! No siempre, una vez me creyeron.

-no completamente, porque te encontraron celebrando- y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, tenía razón esa vez había sido muy cómico, había conseguido a mama y papa que no podía ir al baile porque tenía muchos cólicos y por extraño que pareciera ¡me creyeron! Estaba tan contenta que fui a la cocina a bailar la macarena para celebrar, pero lamentablemente mi papa llego en ese momento y me descubrieron. La moraleja de la historia, no bailes la macarena hasta estar segura de que tus padres salieron de casa.

Las risas se detuvieron cuando llegamos al lugar, un salón muy elegante y algo grande, todo estaba muy sobriamente decorado en tonos oscuros. Otra noche aburrida, aquí vamos.

Como el que sabia hacia donde nos dirigíamos era papa los demás nos limitábamos a seguirlo y estábamos tan concentrados mirando a nuestro alrededor siguiendo a papa que no nos dimos cuenta que él había parado provocando que frenáramos de pronto y nada raro en mi, casi me caigo, por suerte James me sostuvo aunque claro se rio bastante. Y yo como siempre lo seguí, hay que reír para no llorar, ¿cierto?

-¿tu amigo el piso te extraña?

-oh cállate, solo lo he saludado dos veces hoy.

-todo un record- como respuesta solo obtuvo un saludo de mi lengua.

-chicos- los dos miramos a mama, al escuchar su duro tono de voz. Al parecer no estábamos siendo educado, con james solo hicimos nuestras típicas mirada inocentes.

-miren chicos, este es el doctor Carlisle Cullen- ¿cullen? ¿Carlisle? Ese es el padre de Edward. Para salir de duda me fije bien en el señor tan guapo que se encontraba frente a mí, pero no se parecía mucho a mi chico, aunque la mujer que tenía a su lado si que se parecía, tenía el cabello caramelo un tanto parecido al de Ed y los ojos eran idénticos; vestía my elegante un vestido pastel con un pequeño cinturón marrón que combinaba con sus zapatos altos.- y su esposa Esme; ellos son mis hijos Bella y James.

-un placer- contestamos James y yo al mismo tiempo.

-el placer el nuestro, ellos son mis hijos- dijo señalando a la mesa, y allí Salí de dudas, si que eran los padres de Edward, porque el mismo junto a sus hermanos se encontraban sentado mirándome sonriendo y con un poco de burla por no haberme fijado antes de su presencia.

-¡Bella!- salto Alice de su silla luciendo guapísima con un vestido color rosa pálido un tanto drapeado y unas sandalias de ese mismo color, su cabello en vez de estar apuntando a todos lados estaba completamente liso. Estas guapísima

-tu también.

-¿se conocen?

-por supuesto, papa, Bella es la chica de la que les hablamos hoy.

-ah ya veo- respondió la Sra. Cullen con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

-bueno sentémonos- añadió el señor Cullen. Ya sentados, yo obviamente al lado de Edward, los chicos se presentaron a mis padres y formalmente a James, este último le dio una mirada dura a Edward y pude notar que su apretón de manos fue sin duda más fuerte de lo normal.

-déjalo- y James como siempre solo me sonrió con burla, así era él nunca me hacía demasiado caso y lo detestaba por eso.

-así que chicos, ¿se llevan muy bien en el colegio?- pregunto mama siempre de curiosa.

-oh por supuesto, Bella es genial, se ha vuelto una excelente amiga- tan linda, Alice. Oh, oh tiene esa sonrisa de travesura.- aunque es mas amiga de Eddie.

-oh ¿en serio?- dijo mama con una sonrisa, nooo dígame que ya es curiosa y de paso le dan cuerdita, horrible. Que bueno escuchar eso.

-si, su hija es muy agradable, seguro mi hermano piensa lo mismo, ¿no es así?

-ahm, claro, claro Bella es muy… agradable y linda, digo e inteligente- ah tan tierno, estaba nervioso pasando su mano por su lindo cabello.

Deje de prestarle atención a la conversación de la mesa, para babear con el lindo pelo de Ed, como me encantaría acariciarlo, aunque más me encantaría besarlo saborearlo, tal vez pueda llevarlo disimuladamente al baño y besarlo, acariciarlo, decirle lo lindo que es y mucho mas.

-te ves guapísima- oh por dios, en serio Eddie me derretía.

-tu también- y era totalmente en serio, con traje se veía guapísimo, bueno el siempre se ve guapo así cargue un saco de papa, aunque mejor desnudo, oh dios como se verá sin nadita, basta Bella que te sonrojas.

-veo que estos eran tus planes.

-así es, ¿pero por que me invitaste a salir si tenias planes?

-no sabía que los tenia, salieron de improviso. Buen mejor dicho, mi mama nos aviso hoy. Alice casi se vuelve loca diciendo que no tenia vestido lo cual es mentira porque tiene un montón de vestidos sin estrenar en su armario.

-me puedo crear la imagen.

Mi mama y la mama de Edward estaban congeniando my bien, de hecho ya hablaban de ir a un club los domingos o hacer una parrillada y no sé que cosas más; Charlie y Carlisle también se llevaban muy bien hablando de las maquinas de seguridad del hospital. Que lindo ver que los consuegros se lleven bien. Al ver a mis padres felices me di cuenta que no había estado pendiente de James, pobrecito yo siempre era su compañía en estos bailes y ahora lo dejaba abandonado por mis amigos, eso no se hacía.

-james, discúlpame ahora te prestare atención a ti- pero el chico ni me miraba- james, james- seguí llamando y nada. Fije a donde estaba su mirada y se enfocaba en una chica pelirroja muy guapa con curvas muy definidas, hombres- ¡james!

-¿Qué quieres, pequeña?- respondió frustrado, seguramente porque interrumpí su ensoñación.

-¿Qué estas esperando para ir allá?

-absolutamente nada- dejo un beso en mi frente y se fue, vi como comenzaba a hablar con la chica en la barra quien le respondió de una vez, provocando que el riera. ¿Cuándo sería el dia en que las chicas se resistirían a James? Ehm creo, que nunca.

-¿quieres ir a bailar?- la voz de Edward sonaba un tanto apurada, extraño.

-ehm yo no bailo.

-vamos- trate de entender la insistencia de Edward pero pude saberlo, cuando vi a Tanya con un mini vestido rosad o y cara da "quiero sexo" caminando hacia nosotros.

-vamos- nos levantamos y me deje guiar con Edward, sorprendentemente no lo hice patéticamente. Todo un record.

-no lo haces mal.

-claro, porque eres tu el que me está guiando.

Cambiaron la canción a una muy lenta, así que me acurruque en su pecho y bailando tan lento que solo movíamos los pies lentamente.

-estaba pensado… que ya que hoy no pudimos salir, que te parece si mañana te paso buscando temprano y pasar un dia especial.

-me encantaría- lo mire a los ojos y estaban con un brillo especial que me impulsaba a besarlo, pero estábamos al frente de muchas personas y no quería que pensara que era un fácil. Para eso tendría tiempo mañana y me encargaría de besarlo muchísimas veces.

_._._

Realmente lo siento! Tengo meeeses sin actualizar y no saben cuanto lo siento.

Entiendo que posiblemente ya no tendré lectoras y es tan triste u. u

Es solo que se me perdió la inspiración, los ánimos por esta historia y de paso estoy con mi proyecto que a pesar de ser patético, me harta.

Les cuento que he estado bien, tampoco fue que me paso algo y por eso no pude actualizar. De hecho fui al concierto de paramore! El mejor dia de mi vida :D

Bueno chicas, las invito a leer mi OS according to you!

El próximo capitulo lo subiré pronto porque ya tengo la mitad escrito ;)

Las quiero y espero que me lean!

NO DEJES DE CREER

14/5/2011

ANNIESKA ¡!


	8. Recorrido en Seattle

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer.

Capitulo 7

"_recorrido en Seattle"_

**Edward pov:**

Desperté muy temprano el domingo, a pesar de que esos días mi familia la pasaba junta, yo tenía planeado un día espectacular con Bella. Hoy hacia una semana que la conocía, era sorprendente como en tan solo 7 días mi vida había cambiado y tomado otro sentido. A pesar de que hacia tan poco que conocía a la hermosa castaña sentía que la conocía de siempre y eso se debía a que ese día en aquel bar con perfume barato ambos habíamos desnudado nuestra alma, algo loco de hacer a una persona que acababas de conocer pero ella solo inspiraba confianza, nunca podría desconfiar de ella.

Al pensar en esto recordé cuando se me acerco Tanya mientras veía a Bella irse muy feliz con su casi hermano, no podía negar que me daba un poquito de celos pero al ver que se trataban justo como Alice y yo, me tranquilice.

_-hola Eddie- que raro, Tanya se había acercado a acosar._

_-hola Tanya._

_-te veo muy emocionado por esa chica nueva y no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿hace cuanto la conoces?_

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia- no pude evitar mirarla queriendo matarlo pero ella no se dejo amedrentar._

_-supongo que desde hace muy poco tiempo, porque por lo que he escuchado llego hace muy poco de un asqueroso pueblito._

_-no lo diré mas Tanya, eso no te incumbe y es mejor que te vayas. _

_-cariñito mío, para conocerla desde hace tan poco tiempo la miras con mucha adoración para mi gusto y… ¿Qué tanto puedes conocerla en una semana? No creo que la conozcas demasiado._

_-mira Tanya, a pesar de que no te lo debería decir yo confió en ella y mas te vale irte porque me estas estresando._

_-okey, pero solo te digo esto amorcito y es por tu bien "somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos" _

_Se fue sin dejarme responderle nada y mejor así, porque seguramente no sería nada agradable._

Era sorprendente como esa chica había cambiado, es extraño pensar que yo salí con ella cuando aún era agradable, que triste cuando las personas se dejan manipular por otras. Ella había sido mi primera novia, incluso mi primer beso pero ahora todo eso estaba en el olvido y mejor enfocarme en mi cita.

Me vestí con unos jean oscuros, una camisa gris y una chaqueta, era Seattle seguramente la necesitaría. Al ver que ya eran las 8 salí pitando escaleras abajo.

-buenos días, cariño- Esme siempre con ese tono amoroso y preocupado, pero siempre aparecía en todas partes, tal vez se escondía en las paredes

-buenos días, mama. Le di un ligero beso en la mejilla y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta.

-alto allí jovencito, ¿A dónde vas y sin desayunar?

-mama, saldré todo el día con…- no quería revelarle a mi madre que saldría con Bella ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea-alguien todo el día, comeré fuera.

-así que alguien…

-ajam

-¿y ese alguien podría llegar a ser una adorable chica castaña cuyo apellido es Swan?

-¡mama! ¿De dónde sacas eso? S inventas, por Dios.

Demonios, si existía alguien perceptiva en este mundo esa era mi madre.

-una mama sabe cariño, y esa chica es completamente adorable. ¡Perfecta para ti!

-por Dios mama, la acabo de conocer… pero será mejor que me apure, B… esa persona me está esperando.

-okey, ve tranquilo- cuando iba cruzando la puerta escuche- ¡saludos a Bella!

Estaba descubierto, aunque me alegraba enormemente que Bella le pareciera adorable porque demonios sí que lo era, con esos ojitos achocolatados. Suspiro al pensar en su sonrisa y le escribió un mensaje. Recordó lo estúpido que había sido al no pedirle su número cuando nos conocimos aquella vez en ese tren, dios ni que estuviera en el siglo XI, yo con un iphone y ni se me paso por la mente ese pequeño aparato ese día.

_Voy saliendo a buscarte_

_Desayunaremos fuera_

_T.Q _

_E_

No tuve que esperar demasiado para recibir respuesta de la chica que me traía loco.

_¡No puedo esperar!_

_Y. T_

_B_

Y un suspiro enamorado salió del fondo de mis pulmones, pero es que maldición esa chica sí que sabía cómo enamorarme. Ahora mismo no podría decir que la amaba, pero sin duda estaba en un tren sin retorno y ¿destino? Estar perdidamente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Llegue rápidamente al hogar de los Swan, una linda casa por cierto casi tan grande como la mía. Solo que esta estaba protegida por una gran verja de hierro y se podían observa muchas cámaras, como se notaba que Charlie Swan era un hombre preocupado por la seguridad. Un intercomunicador pregunto mi nombre, tan solo al escucharlo abrieron la puerta, seguramente Bella había avisado. Al ver más de cerca la casa pude apreciar que era mucho más linda de cerca y tenía unos lindos cisnes en el césped.

Ni siquiera pude bajar del auto, cuando ya Bella estaba saliendo luciendo hermosa como siempre. Sencilla con unos vaqueros negros, un sweater marrón que dejaba asomar unos tirantes de camiseta negros, unos botines marrones y una cazadora de cuero marrón. Tan relajada y elegante como solo ella, aunque también llevaba un gorro, me di cuenta que Bella nunca llevaba su cabello completamente libre, siempre había algo que lo tapaba y eso no me agradaba yo quería acariciar ese lindo pelito.

-hola- su enorme sonrisa, no quitaba mi indignación de que no me haya permitido si quiera bajarme del auto para abrirle la puerta-¿sabes que el deber de un hombre es abrirle la puerta a una dama y buscarla en la puerta de su casa?

-oh, bueno… no todos los hombres lo hacen.

-¡pero yo sí! Y no me diste oportunidad- sé que mi queja me hizo sonar como mongólico, pero yo quería demostrarle que era caballero, después de todo eso le gusta a las chicas.

-lo siento cariño pero si mi mama te veía me iba a estar molestando toda la vida, de hecho anoche al llegar no paro de decirme los lindos que nos veíamos juntos, hasta le pregunto a James si sabía algo de ti o si teníamos una relación.

-bueno te paso lo mismo que me paso a mí con Esme así que te puedo perdonar, pero para terminar de perdonarte creo que me merezco un besito.

-supongo que con eso si puedo complacerte- muy lentamente se acerco a mí hasta que pude sentir su dulce sabor, ella no sabía a nada… solo a Bella, con su perfume y sabor especial y no había nada mas delicioso que eso. Me sentía tan afortunado de poder ser yo el que la sintiera y la disfrutara. Nos separamos luego de algunos segundos con enormes sonrisas.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?

-es una sorpresa.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué?

-odio las sorpresas- si a mí el tono de reproche me quedaba estúpido a Bella le quedaba completamente adorable.

-está bien, está bien, ¡hoy seré tu guía turístico por Seattle!

-¿en serio?- comenzó a saltar en el asiento como lo hacía Alice, solo que en ella eran lindos y en Alice molestos.

-¡eso es genial! Lo único que conozco de la ciudad es el camino de mi casa al instituto, gracias Ed, es la cita perfecta.

-me puedes decir eso cuando terminemos, no vaya a ser que te arrepientas.

-estoy segura que no lo hare- me brindo la oportunidad de volver a acariciar esos carnosos labios y mientras recuperaba la respiración puse el carro en marcha.

Me alegraba saber que no me había equivocado con la cita, de hecho tenía que agradecerla a Tanya; no tenía ni idea de a donde llevar a Bella pero cuando recordé lo que la rubia me había dicho específicamente: "_llego hace muy poco de un asqueroso pueblo"_. Por más que odiaba el término con el que se había referido a Forks, no pude evitar decidir darle a B un paseo por Seattle y demostrarle la hermosura de la ciudad.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué?

-dios, estabas en otro planeta… te estaba preguntando cual sería nuestra primera parada.

-bueno primero iremos a "el cabaret de parís"

-oh por Dios, ¡Edward Cullen me llevaras a un cabaret en nuestra primera cita!

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, no… nena, ese es solo el nombre del mejor restaurant de crepes en todo Seattle, el nombre da para mal pensar pero no se parece en nada a eso.

-ah, bueno genial entonces porque muero de hambre… imagina que el dueño de ese lugar tenga un club nocturno que nombrecito le pondría jajaja.

-jaja me alegra que tengas hambre y mejor me apuro no sea que te pongas famélica.

-mientras pongo algo de música- yo solo asentí y escuche todo el camino a Pink, Bella dijo que le encantaba y yo aceptaba todos sus gusto aunque hasta ahora no me puedo quejar de ninguno.

Llegamos rápidamente al lindo lugar, con toda su onda parisina de grandes ventanas, las camareras con uniformes graciosos como si fueran amas de llaves y una excelente música en piano relajando el ambiente.

-buenos días, bienvenidos al cabaret de parís ¿Qué les sirvo?

-bueno… tu eres el experto ¿Qué me recomiendas, guapo?

-¡crepes!-amaba las crepes, sobre todo las de acá… bueno después de los de Esme.

-bueno… yo quiero uno con queso y otro con fresas- ¡esa era mi chica! Ella comía como una persona normal, no como esas chicas que se volvían locas por estar rebajadas y dejaban de comer. Bueno… que iba a adelgazar si era perfecta. -¿tú que comerás amor?-si, suspire como una niñita enamorada.

-lo mismo para mí y un jugo de naranja.

-¡para mi también! Se me olvido pedir bebida.

-se los traigo en cuanto antes.

-¡gracias!- mi castaña era tan educada y humilde. Aun recuerdo que al final de mi relación con Tanya ella se comportaba como la típica chica fresa que miraba a todos como si fuera un chicle pegado a la suela de su zapato. Detestaba eso.- este lugar es hermoso, gracias por traerme.

-me encanta traerte y gracias a ti por aceptar acompañarme.

-¡oh! Pero como podría negarme a una petición tan emocionante.

-realmente espero que lo disfrutes.

-¿Qué mas haremos?

-pues nuestra próxima parada es el parque nacional monte rainier.

-¿ese es el parque que tiene volcanes?

-bueno el monte Santa Helena queda como a una hora pero seguramente podemos ir. La idea es que conozcas Seattle.

-bueno si me llevas genial, quiero conocer todo.

-pues entonces eso es lo que haremos- en ese momento llego nuestra comida llenando la mesa de silencio y nuestros estómagos con la deliciosa comida. -¿te gustan?

-¡son excelentes!

-sí, son los segundos mejores crepes que he comido.

-¿y cuáles son los primeros?

-los de mi madre por supuesto.

-jajaja, desearía poder decir lo mismo pero mi mama no cocina ni agua tibia.

-que mala.

-¡es cierto! Sin duda esa no es su mejor habilidad.

-seguramente lo repone con otras. Anoche me pareció una mujer de lo más agradable.

-oh vaya que lo es, a veces un poco fastidiosa pero lo máximo. Al igual que tus padres los dos son geniales y guapísimos ¡sobretodo tu padre!

-¿debería ponerme celoso?- mi tono era burlesco, pero sería horrible que mi chica se interesara en mi padre iuu. Las imágenes fuera de mi mente, por favor.

-¡oh Dios no! El único chico que me interesa tiene el cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. ¿Lo conoces?

-hmm creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro.

-bueno… más tarde busco un espejo y te lo presento.

-jaja, eso me encantaría.

-¡excelente!

Terminamos de comer rápidamente y tuve que pelear para poder pagar, afortunadamente la distraje con un beso y de esa manera no se dio cuenta cuando deslice mi tarjeta de crédito dentro de la libretita donde venia la cuenta. Claro que esa acción solo causo el enojo de mi chica, el cual por más que trate de hacerla olvidar no pude hacer nada y tuve que soportar manejar dos horas viéndola cruzada de brazos y cantando. Que por cierto cuando trate de halagarle su hermosa voz solo pude recibir una fría mirada y que le subiera volumen. Aunque afortunadamente a medida que nos íbamos alejando de la ciudad y apreciando la tranquilidad que nos brindaban las montañas su mal humor iba bajando hasta que llego un punto donde solo la escuchaba hablando de lo mucho que esa zona se parecía a Forks por las montañas, el frio y que era como un planeta alienígena todo verde.

Para cuando nos bajamos del coche la llevaba abrazado y su enojo había quedado totalmente olvidado y superado. Aunque me advirtió que debíamos dividir gastos las próximas veces si quería volver a salir con ella, asentí pero ya vería la manera de distraerla.

-este lugar es hermoso.

-sí que lo es, aunque no tanto como la compañía.

Caminamos por todo el parque agarrados de manos y ella agradecida por haber llevado zapatos cómodos, aunque en algunas partes se mojaron debido a los pequeños riachuelos que había en el lugar; pero todo el paisaje era hermoso como ella misma había dicho. Solo caminamos un poco y nos tomamos unas fotos abrazados y besándonos. En fin tonteando como solo los chichos enamorados son capaces de hacerlo.

Luego fuimos nuevamente al auto y manejamos por unos quince minutos hacia el centro para visitantes Sunrise, donde el sol de la mañana nos ayudo a sacarnos fotos más hermosas. Lamentablemente tuvimos que bajar rápido porque debido a la altura que era de 2000m, a Bella se le bajo la presión y por poco vomita. Cuando se mejoro me aproveche un poco y con la excusa de darle respiración boca a boca le di un delicioso y caliente beso.

A pesar de que no quería seguir nuestra camino, ella con otro beso me convenció de ir al sur hacia Entrada Stevens Canyon, donde los arboles eran tan altos que me dolía el cuello de lo inclinada que tenía la cabeza tratando de descubrir donde terminaban.

-¡amor!- corrí hacia donde se escuchaba su voz pensando que tal vez se podría haber caído y fracturado un hueso, seguramente estaría sangrando y a punto de desmayarse. Si, a pesar de que me tomo 5 segundos llegar donde Bella ya me había imaginado su muerte. Un poco exagerado yo.

-¡¿Qué te sucedió?

- a mi nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-es que aww mira esto- me señalo hacia un árbol que tenia tallado un corazón donde decía.

_A y R_

_8/7/94_

-me asustaste pensando que era otra cosa.

-¡no puedes ser anti romántico! Eso es súper tierno. Yo quiero una igual.

-no lo sé…

-anda amor anda…. y con ese morrito me convenció, demonios me tenia dominado no quería ni pensar como seria cuando estuviéramos casados. Vaya, alto ahí vaquero. Mejor detenerme allí, sin duda muy apresurado. -¿Qué dices, amor?

-está bien… aunque no tengo nada con que hacerlo.

-cierto, demonios.

-bueno… para la próxima.

-oh espera, yo tengo algo- y dejándome completamente anonadado saco de su bolso una navaja.

-¿Qué haces tú con eso?

-amor… mi papa tiene una empresa de seguridad ¿realmente crees que me dejaría salir sin guardaespaldas y ni una pequeña arma de defensa personal?

-supongo que no.

-¡exacto! Ahora hazlo tú.

-bien… ¿Qué pongo?

- B y E con 14/6/11 debajo.

Así mismo lo hice y sacando mi lado mariquita lo encerré en un corazón, si alguien me viera diría que soy tremendo gay. Me toca confiar en que Bella no diría nada.

-quedo hermoso, ahora que te parece si vamos a comer.

-está bien, a mí también me está dando hambre. Caminemos hacia el oeste y comamos en Lodge.

-tu eres mi guía.

Comenzamos a caminar, yo con un brazo por sus hombros y ella uno en mi cintura.

-¿la estas pasando bien?

-¡excelente! Es la mejor primera cita que he tenido

- oh, ¿acaso son demasiadas?

-¡miles! Pero si te sirve de consuelo es la mejor y hasta me están dando ganas de tener una segunda.

-realmente espero que estés mintiendo en lo de miles y que lo de segunda cita sea completamente cierto.

-¡claro que si, tontito! No he tenido demasiadas primeras citas, creo que dos y de verdad esta es la mejor. Y me encantaría tener otra siempre que sea contigo.

-¡de eso me encargo yo!

-he tenido mucha suerte al encontrarte Cullen.

-seguramente es el karma. Has sido una niña buena y por ello has encontrado a este pedazo de hombre.

-o sea… se te cayo un poquito de ego.

-déjalo ir, tengo suficiente para reponerlo.

Solo se escucharon sus risas el resto del camino hasta que llegamos al restaurant tan campestre y calientito. Con pisos, mesas y sillas de madera. Decorado con velas dando un ambiente completamente romántico. Fuimos rápidamente atendidos y pedimos carne magra en stakes, una de las principales comidas típicas de esta ciudad, y bebimos chocolate caliente. Si bien era cierto que no pegaba con esta comida se antojaba mucho con este clima. Comimos charlando de cualquier tema sin importancia, con ella nunca me quedaba sin tema de conversación. Tuve que aceptar que pagara ella con la condición que en la cena lo haría yo. Al salir de allí el frio nos azoto nuevamente y caminamos hacia los pies de la pradera de la zona con espectaculares vistas del Glaciar Nisqually, los campos de nieve superiores y la Cadena Montañosa Tatoosh. Nos sentamos recostados en un árbol, por supuesto Bella en medio de mis piernas para poder abrazarla cómodamente.

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-el que quieras.

-¿podrías quitarte el gorro?- sentí que Bella se tensaba un poco con mis palabras, pero no me importaba yo realmente quería acariciar ese hermoso cabello castaño, las manos me picaban por hacerlo y sentir como se mecía ligeramente con el viento me provocaba mas.

-¿Por qué?

-solo quiero acariciarlo, no te hare nada malo, no te despeinare puedes estar tranquila- tal vez con un toque de humor ese miedo inexplicable para mi modo de ver se iría y se dejaría querer. Me toco esperar al menos unos cinco minutos antes de que con un suspiro resignado se removiera esa prisión marrón; pude sentir fuertemente ese olor a fresias seguramente producto de su champú. Mis manos prácticamente con vida propia se dignaron a acariciarlo y afortunadamente de respuesta solo recibí un suspiro fascinado que me calentó el corazón.

-¿Por qué será que a veces siento que me ocultas algo, Bella?

-tal vez porque lo hago- me sorprendió su respuesta pero no tanto como ese tono triste que llevaba su voz, hasta parecía que se pondría a llorar. Me enterneció tanto que no le pude reclamar nada aunque también ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era su decisión hacerlo, yo no tenía secretos con ella pero toda persona tiene derecho a guardarse ciertos temas sobre todo si yo no sé lo que la lleva a hacerlo. Tal vez un pasado doloroso que aun esta sanando y yo no puedo presionar porque tal vez solo atrase su mejoría; lo único que podría hacer es apoyarla cuando decidiera contarlo. Seguramente no sería nada demasiado malo porque mi Bella es un ángel.

-¿algún día me lo dirás?

-te lo prometo, pero ahora no y por favor… no me presiones.

-no iba a hacerlo, te esperare.

-eres demasiado bueno, amor.

-solo contigo y porque te quiero.

Callamos nuestras palabras con un tierno beso, seguí acariciando su pelo por tanto tiempo que me quede dormido. Y no me desperté hasta que sentí unos besos desde mi frente para bajar por mis parpados y nariz terminando en mi boca.

-que excelente manera de despertar.

-mira, mira.

-¿Qué?

Bella me estiro rápidamente la mano para levantarme y con una enorme sonrisa me mostro el enorme paisaje que la emocionaba tanto. El sol ya con rayos anaranjados y rojizos estaba a punto de ser tragado por las bellas montañas verdes. La única palabra para describirlo era fascinante.

-no entiendo porque el hombre quiere eliminar lugares como estos con tantos edificios y modernización.

-es la revolución industrial amor.

-la gente de épocas pasadas era más feliz y seguramente porque cuando estaba triste, deprimidos o frustrado miraba paisajes como estos y se les olvidaba.

-bueno te prometo que cuando te sientas así, yo mismo me encargare de traerte para acá.

-¡excelente! Ahora quiero una foto

-déjame que yo te la tomo.

-no, no, una de nosotros dos con el atardecer de fondo.

-pero no hay nadie alrededor que la pueda tomar.

-demonios.

No pude soportar su carita de decepción y me revente la cabeza tipo Jimmy neutrón pensando como cumplir su deseo. Hasta que pensé con esta modernización tan sorprendente hoy en día seguramente su cámara nos podría tomar la foto.

-¿tu cámara no tiene la función de tomarse sola?

-oh ¡claro que sí!

-excelente- tome su cámara y con mucho cuidado la coloque en una rama del árbol creando una toma muy bonita- ¡listo! Sonríe nos tomara 3 fotos dentro de 10 segundos.

Corrí rápidamente y la abrace por detrás. Sonriendo hacia la cámara. El primer flash nos cegó, cuando baje la mirada para ver la sonrisa de mi amada me sorprendí al notar que ella también me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa por lo que siguiendo mis instintos solo la bese como si fuera la última vez, demostrándole todo mi cariño. Y es que al estar con ella en ese paisaje me di cuenta que había encontrado mi alma gemela y quería pasar toda mi vida a su lado haciéndola sonreír. Su esencia junto a mi era lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Solo esperaba que ella quisiera lo mismo y si mi instinto no fallaba la mirada que me estaba dando me insinuaba que ella también lo deseaba. Y yo no podía ser más feliz por ello.

._. .-. ._.

**Comentario final:**

¡Hola chicas!

Esta vez trate de regalarles un capítulo más pronto, no sé si lo logre… yo creo que sí.

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron el anterior y me recordaron que aún queda alguien por allí, de hecho una dijo que si me lee pero desearía que actualizara más seguido, espero haberlo hecho pronto y no decepcionarte.

Todas las locaciones que se describen realmente existen no quería ponerme a inventar por lo que me esmere en buscar información, los paisajes son hermosos deben buscarlos.

Como siempre en mi perfil se encontrara la ropa de ambos.

Pronto se revelaran los secretos, de hecho si han prestado atención a través de la historia se deben imaginar que será. De hecho las que digan su teoría se ganaran un adelanto.

La frase que dice Tanya al principio es de Moliere, un escritor, comediante y actor francés.

Bueno… espero que les guste y las vuelvo a invitar a leer mi OS

Gracias de antemano por los reviews que espero que dejen y los add a favoritos.

¡Besos y cuídense!

14/06/2011 03.04pm


	9. ¿tranquilidad?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer.

Capitulo 8

"_¿tranquilidad?"_

**Edward pov:**

-gracias Edward, realmente la pase extraordinariamente bien.

-entonces puedo decir que cumplí mi meta.

-así es… entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana.

-¿quieres que pase por ti?

-no, no, James me lleva.

-ahm…-no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado, porque yo quería pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Ahora mismo me encontraba con ella en mi auto al frente de su casa dejándola luego de un divertido domingo; después de ver el atardecer comimos y nos regresamos. Ella estaba decepcionada por no haber podido ir al monte Helena pero al prometerle que la llevaría en otra ocasión su alegría volvió. El día había sido tan maravilloso que no la quería dejar ir, solo deseaba poder quedarme para siempre con ella viendo el atardecer y retenerla en mis brazos; lamentablemente somos unos menores que dependen de sus padres quienes se preocupan excesivamente, cuando ya íbamos a mitad de camino James le mando un mensaje a mi chica diciéndole que su padre ya se estaba estresando y preguntando por ella, lo peor es que donde estábamos no teníamos señal y no nos habíamos dado cuenta por lo que las llamadas de Charlie Swan nunca fueron respondidas; aunque podía llegar a entenderlo porque llevábamos doce horas fuera, seguramente mi madre también estaría preocupada. –entonces… creo que me tengo que ir.

-claro, seguramente tus padres estarán igual de preocupado que los míos.

-estoy seguro de eso, entonces nos veos mañana.

-contare las horas, guapo.

Mi ego subía al saber que una chica tan hermosa como ella me consideraba guapo; pero sobre todo cuando suspiraba enamoradamente porque nuestros labios estaban rozándose segundos antes de besarnos, justo como ahora que se había acercado a mí para despedirnos como Dios manda. El beso fue tan cálido, apasionado, dulce y excitante como siempre; consideraba que eran todo un paquete de sensaciones en uno, sin duda los mejores que había probado nunca.

Cuando nos separamos su respiración estaba tan agitada que solo fue capaz de sonreír y salir agitando la mano, estaba tan en las nubes como yo. Y eso era lo máximo.

Arranque mi volvo una vez que la vi entrar a la seguridad de su casa dirigiéndome a mi casa, cagándome un poquito en los pantalones no lo puedo negar. Esme seguramente estaría muy preocupada porque de la casa yo soy el tranquilo, el ermitaño, siempre en mi piano, nunca salía y cuando rara vez lo hacía era obligado por mis hermanos. Por eso era tan raro que saliera todo un día, sobretodo en domingo familiar, sin avisar ni siquiera. Pero por mas regaños que me llevara nada me importaba, porque este sin duda era el segundo mejor día de mi vida, el primero fue cuando conocí a Bella, por supuesto.

Rápidamente llegue a mi casa y como lo sospechaba toda la familia se encontraba allí, sus semblantes iban de preocupados, Alice y mi madre, intrigados, Emmet y Jasper, y por supuesto enojados, Rosalie y mi padre.

-¡gracias a Dios que estas aquí!- soltó el pequeño duende en cuanto cruce la puerta y se abalanzo sobre mí dándome un abrazo peor que los de Emmet.

-estoy bien, Alice, relájate.

-¿le estas pidiendo que se relaje? Tarado inconsciente, tenemos todo el día preocupados por ti y tu solo llegas de lo más feliz con una sonrisa de tarado y pidiéndole que se relaje.

-¡Jesús! Rosalie cálmate, bájale dos. Hablas como si tú nunca te hubieras ido todo el día por allí.

-Edward, hijo, el problema no es que te hayas ido sino que no avisaste que saldrías y no diste señales de vida en todo el día. ¿Entiendes tu falla?

-si, papa…

-imagínate el susto que nos llevamos cuando al despertar no te vimos por acá.

-sobretodo tu Eddie.

-¡pero mama me vio salir!

-claro, pero no le dijiste a donde irías. Mira Edward estamos muy felices de que hayas podido encontrar a esta chica tan amigable con la que salir y de hecho estoy orgulloso de ti pero lo único que te pedimos es que avises cuando salgas y así no tenernos en ascuas todo el día.

-si, comprendo y lamento haberlos preocupado.

-seguramente estaba ocupadísimo con una chica castaña que ni se acordó del resto del mundo.

-¡Emmet!

-¿Qué? Todos sabemos que es cierto…

-mejor me iré a dormir porque mañana hay clases temprano.

-eso mismo deberían hacer todos, hijos.

-si, mama…

Me despedí de cada miembro de mi familia, en especial de Rosalie, abrazándola y pidiéndole disculpas por como la trate. Era un poco bobo ya que no consideraba haberle dicho gran cosa, pero ella era muy sensible con temas así debido a que sus padres murieron en un accidente de transito cuando ella ni sabía que habían salido de casa a hacer el mercado. Por lo que con ella siempre había que estar reportado; lo que le toca a Emmet, pobrecito.

Ya llevaba unos 15 minutos en la cama luego de haberme duchado y bañado y aun no podía conciliar al sueño, por más vueltas que daba se me hacía imposible. Así que hice algo que seguro era mucho mejor que tomar leche tibia: llamar a mi sexy chica.

Llevaba 4 timbrazos y ella no contestaba, decidir colgar porque seguramente estaba dormida y yo interrumpiéndole el sueño. Para desconsiderados yo definitivamente. Pero me sorprendí cuando a los segundos era ella la que me estaba llamando.

-¡Hey!

-hola, lamento no contestar es solo que estaba terminando de bañarme y justo cuando iba a contestar tu cortaste.

-vaya, entonces me mentiste.

-¿yo? ¿En que?

-recuerdo que me dijiste que durabas poco bañándote, pero te deje en tu casa hace como hora y media y a penas estas saliendo del baño. Me siento herido.

-jaja, para dramático tu. Es solo que mis padres me acaban de soltar hace unos 15 minutos.

-¡rayos! ¿Qué te dijeron?

-ahm pues de todo… mi papa salió con su acto de padre sobreprotector preguntándome que a donde había salido y porque no había respondido sus llamadas, y mi mama tan curiosa como siempre preguntando de todo, incluso pregunto si habíamos usado protección.

-¡¿Qué?- me atore con mi propia saliva y estoy seguro que estaba más rojo que la Bella misma, pero es que rayos que tu suegra pregunte eso no era muy bueno… sobretodo en la primera cita.

-oh relájate Renne es así. Me avergüenza demasiado. Ouch ouch.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-ay, ay duele…

-amor, ¿Qué pasa? – yo súper nervioso y ella quejándose de algo que desconocía sin responderme. Díganme exagerado pero estaba a punto de tomar las llaves y arrancar a su casa.

-¡Jesús! Relájate, es solo que me estoy vistiendo y mientras me ponía la camisa no vi la pata de la cama por lo que me golpee el dedito pequeño del pie- Lo único que hice fue reírme, me imaginaba a mi B tan torpe como solo ella golpeándose y luego sobándose el dedito con un lindo pucherito tan apetecible para besar- ¡no te rías! Me lele…

-ya, ya… lo siento, yo sé que eso duele como el infierno.

-si, bueno… yo soy la que lo estoy sintiendo… pero prosigamos, como te iba diciendo mi mama se puso toda estresante preguntando y cuando al fin pensaba que me había librado llega el tarado de James a echarle más leña al fuego haciendo comentarios cizañosos y sarcásticos causando que la conversación se volviera a extender. Arg él es de lo peor.

-si bueno… los hermanos son así. La mayoría de las veces son como una patada a los testículos.

-bueno en mi caso será el hígado… porque la última vez que me vi no tenia testículos.

-bueno… yo estaría encantado en verificar.

-¡Edward!

-jajaja.

-me avergüenzas.

-lo siento, linda, pero sabes que es así.

-bueno… entonces yo tendría que revisar también digo… para asegurarme de que tengas la cantidad adecuada de ellos.

-oh, ahora me avergüenzas tu a mí.

-el karma es una perra.

-creo que tu serias todo menos una perra.

-jajaja espero no serlo.

Nos quedamos callados un momento porque a mí ya me estaba dando sueño y no tenía ni idea de que responderle. La imaginación desaparecía con el sueño.

-ahm Edward…

-¿si?

-mucho me encanta hablar contigo pero… muero de sueño.

-¡oh menos mal! Yo me estoy cayendo dormido.

-bueno… hasta mañana, duerme bien, guapo.

-tu también, sexy.

-jaja, ¿sexy? no lo creo

-oh definitivamente si. Hasta mañana y Bella…

-¿si?

-te quiero.

-yo también… sueña conmigo.

Hubiera preferido que ella no dijera eso, porque si que soñé con ella. Un sueño muy sexy debo decir, relacionado con ella, yo, la parte trasera de mi volvo y unas pantis faltantes. Los dejo a su imaginación, la mía era muy grande… así como las secuelas. Que tuve que remediar con una ducha fría a la mañana siguiente luego de que mi despertador sonara, y mejor así porque no hubiera aguantado la vergüenza de que mi madre me viera así.

El día transcurrió como cualquier día en que nos fuéramos al internado, Alice vuelta loca llevando mas maletas, mamá nostálgica, Emmet consumiendo toda la comida que podría alegando que la del comedor nunca sería tan buena y papá retrasado en el hospital pero se quedaba para despedirnos.

Como siempre las parejas se fueron juntas y yo solo en el volvo, lo triste es que yo ahora tenía pareja pero ella poseía medio de transporte. Estaba ansioso por verla y besarla, esperaba que no demorara demasiado en llegar.

Y hoy los ángeles estaban de mi lado porque cuando llegue se encontraba allí abrazando a su hermano, que la miraba muy serio hablándole. Seguramente yo me veía así cuando aconsejaba a Alice. Y me vería con una cara de celoso cuando Jasper la besaba demasiado, más o menos como James se veía mientras me acercaba.

-hola…

-hola, cariño- Bella me beso y yo por primera vez deseaba que no lo hiciera. No me digan niñita, es solo que temía por mis testículos… este tipo si que tenía cara de peligroso cuando se lo proponía- te presentare formalmente a mi hermano, James él es Edward, y Ed el es mi hermano.

-un placer.

-igualmente- el chico me apretó muy fuertemente la mano, pero yo lo soporte como el macho que Carlisle me había enseñado ser.- nena, me tengo que ir, ya sabes cuídate.

-si, lo sé… me lo dicen siempre y que a la mínima situación te llame.

-así es… tu, Edward cuídala.

-con mi vida.

Eso pareció darme puntos porque me sonrió antes de darme la mano y abrazar a Bella como despedida. Una vez que no vi el auto le di a Bella el verdadero beso que me llevaba guardando tanto tiempo. Bueno… unas doce horas.

Cuando nos separamos mis hermanos se acercaron y se pusieron al día; su dinámica era asombrosa, todos nos llevábamos extraordinariamente y teníamos un papel característico en el grupo. Por supuesto fui víctima de los acosos de Tanya, pero desde que estaba con Bella ya no le daba tanta importancia y solo me reía.

De esa manera paso la semana, tranquila y yo relajado como nunca. La misma rutina de siempre, me despertaba en la mañana, me vestía, buscaba a Bella a su habitación para ir al comedor donde nos encontrábamos con nuestros hermanos a comer croissants, luego a clases por toda la mañana para luego en la tarde practicar futbol o pasarla en el claro secreto con Bella, besándonos o charlando hasta que se hacía de noche, un día hicimos noche de películas, a escondidas claro, con el resto de los chicos en el cuarto de Bella porque su home theater era majestuoso. La pasamos genial aunque me dio dolor de estomago por comer tanto helado y palomitas. Pero en conclusión la semana estuvo tranquila.

La sorpresa me la lleve cuando el viernes la mama de Bella y la mía nos llamaron juntas para decirnos que se habían reunido en la casa Swan y que al salir del instituto fuéramos para allá a cenar. Las dos se llevaban muy bien, lo cual no fue una sorpresa porque el día de la cena no pararon de hablar como unas amigas que llevan 10 años sin hablar.

Bella se fue conmigo en mi volvo, porque como íbamos al mismo destino se hacía más fácil y de paso James estaba ocupado. Genial para mí. Los chicos me seguían y cuando llegamos a los grandes portones Bella saco un pequeño control y se abrieron con pomposidad.

En el garaje estaba el mercedes de mis padres, los autos del padre de Bella y una Ranger rover que mi chica dijo que no conocía.

Mis hermanos estaban encantados con la casa de B y no dejaban de admirar cada pequeño detalle, en especial los cisnes que se encontraban en el camino hacia la puerta.

-¡mama!

-estamos en la sala, cariño.

Hacia allá fue donde nos dirigimos, pude ver a mi padre y madre sentados en un sofá blanco tomando lo que parecía café charlando felizmente con Renne, Charlie y otro señor que tenia media pinta de indio.

- ¡mira quienes vinieron, Cariño! ¡Billy y Jacob!

En ese momento del pequeño bar que se encontraba en una esquina, salió un chico muy musculoso, moreno, de cabello negro corto, unos dos años mayor que nosotros. A quien pude reconocer como Jacob, el chico de la foto que tenia Bella, claro si le quitabas el montón de esteroides que seguro tomo para tener esa gran forma.

Okey… puede que tenga ese cuerpo por haberse entrenado tanto. Pero es que ni lo conocía y ya no me agradaba, principalmente por la sonrisa burlona y esa mirada caliente que le daba a MI chica. Pero también porque pude sentir como Bella se tensaba como una barra de hierro en cuanto lo vio.

¿Uno no se pone de esa manera al ver a su mejor amigo, cierto?

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-.

¿Por qué Bella se puso así? ¿Tal vez Jacob es algo más que un amigo? ¿Será él el secreto que Bella oculta? ¿Dudas? Eso espero…

Hey girls! Mírenme acá de nuevo.

¿Sorprendidas? ¡Yo si!

Esta vez dure muy poco en actualizar, pero como ya soy bachiller de la republica y empieza mi año sabático, me decidí a ponerme las pilas con este fic, por lo que hice este capítulo rapidísimo. Claro, que este es solo de relleno antes de llegar a la parte verdaderamente genial de la historia. Espero que siga alguien allí.

Muchas gracias a las que me leen, agregan a favoritos y en especial gracias a las que me dejan review. Por favor chicas eso no cuesta casi nada, no les van a doler los dedos créanme ;) Aunque entiendo que a veces estamos muy apuradas y no podemos dejar nuestra marquita, las entiendo… pero les agradecería un mensajito, esa es mi única paga, aunque me alegra menormente cada vez que veo que alguien me agrego a favoritos o alerta.

Bueno… disfruten este relleno que el próximo estará mejor.

Muchos besos y cuidase :D

Oigan quiero leer un fic que sea así como que Edward trataba mal a Bella y ellos se encuentran después y Bella sea exitosa, pero que ya sean adultos. Si conocen uno así me avisan. También seria genial uno donde Bella se vaya de viaje y vuelva cambiada. Todo lo que tenga que ver con cambios es bien recibido.

¡Cuídense!

XOXO

23/06/2011


	10. no grato

**Disclaimer: todo es de Stephenie meyer**

**Capítulo 9:**

**No grato**

**Edward Pov:**

La situación era esta…

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de Bella, un tanto incomodos o bueno al menos yo me encontraba así. El moreno y la castaña no dejaban de verse fijamente como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera; era una extraña conexión magnética que no me agradaba para nada.

Bella apretaba mi mano fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se encontraba completamente firme y tensionado; sus ojos reflejaban amargura y por la línea recta que formaban sus labios podía llegar a creer que no estaba feliz con la llegada de este nuevo visitante. O al menos eso es lo que me gustaría creer, porque esta situación de misterio no me agradaba ni un poquito; yo conocía toda la historia de Bella. El día que nació, el día que se le cayó su primer diente y como, cuál fue su primer mascota, todo. Pero de este individuo no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento, bueno… conocía su nombre.

Jacob, la miraba fijamente completamente embelesado y maravillándose con cada milímetro del cuerpo de la hermosa chica en mis brazos; su cara mostraba una sonrisa que muchas chicas llegarían a describir como "encantadora" que mostraba todos sus malditos dientes completamente blancos, por Dios ni que fuera modelo de Colgate. Él dejo de lado la copa que estaba llenando y con pasos firmes mostrándose extremadamente imponente y más alto de lo que pensé que era. Me llevaba como dos cabezas, estoy seguro que era más grande que Emmet; eso implicaba que no podía golpearlo por mirar a Bella con tanta pasión, porque… demonios el hombre me hacía papilla.

-Bells… tanto tiempo sin verte- su voz era ronca y juguetona; y ¿Por qué mierda le decía así? Nunca había escuchado ese término… lo peor es que Bella se estremeció cuando lo escucho. Pero ella no hizo más nada, se quedó como una estatua apretando mi mano y con los ojos sin parpadear mirándolo fijamente. La situación fue la misma por unos dos minutos, que suenan poco pero realmente eran eternos; digo era 120 segundos en los que las once personas que estábamos en la sala esperábamos una respuesta por parte de Bella pero esta nunca llegaba- vamos, nena… tenemos meses sin vernos y no me abrazas, me siento dolido. El grandote extendió sus brazos a los lados como si estuviera en la puta escena del titanic y los más triste es que al parecer su Rose era MI Bella.

-Bella cariño… reacciona ¿no piensas saludar a Jake? Sabes, tu mejor amigo…

Fue el comentario de Rene que al parecer hizo reaccionar a Bella, porque de pronto sacudió su cabeza y soltó mi mano lentamente. Muy lentamente y con pasos de aprendiz camino al frente para el encuentro del gorila. Cuando finalmente se encontraron la sonrisa de Jacob se amplió y recibió a Bella en sus bragotes. Era tan grande que parecía cuando Emmet abrazaba a Alice. La preocupación creció en mi cuando la elevo unos 15 centímetros del suelo y la apretó muy fuertemente. Para mi satisfacción Bella en ningún momento le devolvió el abrazo sino que seguía como una estatua, ni siquiera reacciono cuando el tipo le susurro algo al oído. Bueno me pareció ver como se estremecía pero seguramente eran ideas mías, que ya estaba paranoico por la actitud de Bella.

-awww, que tiernos, ustedes tenían mucho tiempo sin verse.

-unos 6 meses Rene, y Bella estas más hermosa que nunca- sí, definitivamente gruñí cuando Jacob dijo eso porque yo era el único que podría decir que ella estaba hermosa o sexy o cualquier halago.

Mi cuerpo se calmó ligeramente cuando finalmente el la dejo en el suelo liberándola de la prisión de sus brazotes enormes. Y le volvió a sonreír burlonamente, pareciera que le estuviera contando un chiste solo con esa sonrisa y seguramente Bella entendía. Pero de pronto ella sacudió su cabeza y se alejó los pasos que había dado anteriormente para situarse a mi lado. Por supuesto mi lado salvaje salió a la luz y la apreté fuertemente de la cintura tratando de marcar un territorio que formalmente no era mío. Me regocije internamente cuando Jacob me vio duramente claramente inconforme por la posición de mi mano aunque se recompuso rápidamente y volvió la maldita sonrisita burlona.

-Jacob, estos son Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper- la voz de Bella no salió con la seguridad que tenía siempre, parecía una niña indefensa que pedía ayuda en un orfanato o algo parecido. Él grandote se acercó y mis hermanos y los saludo amablemente, para mi desgracia a todos les cayó muy bien- y este es Edward mi… -¿Qué diría? Nosotros no éramos nada formales, habíamos quedado que simplemente viviríamos el momento porque ambos sabíamos que nos importábamos los unos a los otros y no me había importado hasta ahora, pero al ver un momento como este donde quería alejar a ese hombre me arrepentía de no pedirle formalmente que fuera mi novia por siempre- mi… amigo.

Rayos eso había dolido y muchísimo, pero tristemente eso era nuestra relación a ojos de los demás, bueno… tal vez no a ojos de mis hermanos que se vieron un tanto sorprendidos pero yo asentí dándoles a entender que ella tenía razón con el término. Jacob se acercó y me dio la mano apretándola fuertemente, por supuesto que le respondí tratando de ocultar la mueca de dolor porque demonios sí que era fuerte, ciertamente tenía que consumir esteroides.

-un placer, Edward.

-el placer es todo mío- maldito, complete en mi mente. Pero solo en mi mente, mi madre me había enseñado ser un caballero ante todo.

Luego que terminaron las presentaciones nos sentamos en la sala para seguir conversado y esperando que la cena estuviera lista. Bella seguía callada respondiendo a las preguntas con monosílaba.

-¿estás bien?- no podía soportar más su extraña actitud por lo que le tuve que susurrar la pregunta al oído al frente de todos.

-estoy bien, tranquilo- la sonrisa que me dio era tan falsa como los senos de Pamela Anderson.

-Bella…

-Edward, tranquilos… créeme estoy bien- no quise seguir insistiendo para no molestarla pero si algo sabia es que no estaba bien.

La conversación de los adultos giraba en torno al trabajo y conociéndose unos a otros. Rene al parecer adoraba a Jacob porque no paraba de hablar de él, que era el mejor amigo de Bella, que siempre se habían comportado como hermanos, que estudiaba ingeniería automotriz en la UCLA y que de paso iba excelente.

Seguía escuchando como le iba a Jacob en la universidad cuando se escuchó que la puerta era abierta. Me imagine que era James el que había llegado, porque era el único que hacía falta y lo confirme cuando se escuchó su grito anunciando su llegada.

-vaya, reunión en la casa y no me invitan. Me siento dolido- el ánimo alegre de James no calmo a Bella, más bien empeoro porque cuando cruzo la puerta de la sala su cara cambio a una de molestia pura al ver a los Black, sus ojos se achicaran, su boca se frunció y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra Black y posiblemente arrancarle la cabeza porque de verdad tenía una cara amenazante, hasta yo temblaba de miedo. Lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada porque en cuanto dio un paso al frente con la mirada clavada en Jacob dispuesto a hacerlo trizas, llego Bella y se paró rápidamente del sillón.

-¡James!- y lo abrazo interponiéndose en su camino, James se sorprendió pero rápidamente la abrazo fuertemente.

-hermanita, ¿Cómo estás?- era obvio que esa pregunta llevaba un trasfondo.

-si… todo bien- james puso una cara que señalaba que no le creía nada pero no insistió.

-bueno… la comida seguro ya está lista, vamos a comer- todos nos levantamos para ir al comedor, por supuesto Emmet casi corrió recibiendo una regaño de mi madre. Cuando me di cuenta que Bella no venía me regrese para encontrarla con James.

-te dije que estaba bien.

-pues no te creo, vamos Bella, no debe ser fácil haber visto a ese bastardo.

-pues sí que lo fue, nada paso, no sentí nada… solo un poco de shock pero nada que no se pueda superar.

-no te creo

-pues no lo hagas, todo está bien y vamos a comer.

-sabes que todavía me debe los golpes de la otra vez y créeme que me los cobrare.

-relájate y supéralo, no me hizo nada, sabes que la situación no fue a mayores y ya es mejor dejarlo así.

-no me importa, te hirió y eso no es perdonable.

Al sentir como caminaban hacia mí, o mejor dicho en dirección al comedor regrese como si nada hubiera pasado. De verdad que mi actitud había sido la de una viejita chismosa, pero no lo había hecho por mal solo quería estar junto a Bella. Y si al escuchar podría recibir respuesta por el raro comportamiento de Bella, pues mejor. Aunque la verdad estaba más confundió. ¿Qué rayos había pasado entre Bella y Jacob? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿La hirió? ¿Qué había superado Bella? ¿Ellos había tenido una relación? ¿Por qué Bella decía que no sintió nada? ¿Debió sentir algo? ¿Qué mierdas pasaba? Necesitaba respuestas a cada interrogante y la única que me las podía dar era Bella, pero no sabía cuándo hablar con ella. De paso desde que había llegado me repelía; cuando nos sentamos en la mesa complacido me senté donde quedaba dos asientos libres pensando que nos sentaríamos juntos pero como el mundo me odia, Bella y su hermano se sentaron al frente de mí y a mi lado se colocó Black. Por lo que tuve que soportar conversar hablar de lo grande que era, de la experiencia que llevaba en la universidad y un montón de cosas que decía con la intención de hacerme sentir menor y mostrarme que él era un hombre maduro. Cosa que no me interesaba una mierda. Aunque por momentos me comento que él y Bella eran muy unidos, que hacían todo tipo de travesuras juntos pero cuando yo trataba de preguntarle algo para aplacar mis dudas él cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación negándome información.

Bella en toda la comida casi ni me miro, solo se decido a hablar con James y para qué negarlo, me sentí un poco desplazado. Sin duda tendría que buscarla después de cenar para hablar con ella y tratar de que me explique quién demonios es Jacob Black. Pero después de una deliciosa cena trate de hablar con ella pero se escurría de mi como si fuera una mosca, todos se entretuvieron entre ellos mismo charlando que no pude separar a Bella del grupo. Fue en un momento que me distraje charlando con James y mis hermanos cuando me di cuenta que Bella no estaba en la sala, seguramente iría a algún lado de la casa, era mi momento perfecto para encontrarla sola y hablar. La busque por toda la casa y nada que aparecía, de paso esta casa era tan grande que me costaba encontrar los lugares donde podría estar. Por última estancia me dirigí al jardín, solo por no dejar; no creí que Bella estaría allí porque la noche estaba muy fría y a medida que salía el frio aumentaban, así como llegaban a mis tímpanos unas voces. Y seguí con mi actitud de vieja chismosa cuando apure el paso hasta escuchar perfectamente las voces.

-Bella… no te creo.

-es en serio, Black; estoy perfectamente- la voz de ella era dura y sin nada de amabilidad al responder, como cuando James y yo le cuestionamos lo mismo.

-no me puedes decir que no sentiste nada cuando te vi o cuando te abrace-¿Qué mierda quería decir eso? ¿Por qué Bella debió sentir algo? Lo peor es que Bella no respondía, el reloj señalaba su tic tac y ella no respondía. ¿Eso quería decir que ella si sintió algo? -¿ves? No respondes nada porque sabes que si sentiste algo y no me lo puedes negar.

-¡no sentí nada! – su voz sonaba segura, pero para saber si no mentía tendría que verle los ojos y una pared me dividía de ellos.

-pues no te creo, siempre he sabido cuando mientes y ahora es uno de esos momentos.

-se nota que no me conoces bien, porque te digo la total ya absoluta verdad. Además… no tengo que sentir nada por ti, por si se te olvido fui muy clara al decirte que no quería nada mas de ti.

-donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

-¿fuego? Lo nuestro no tuvo nada de fuego o al menos de tu parte no. Así que mejor déjame en paz y aléjate.

-Bella… sé que cometí un enorme error y es por eso que estoy acá pidiendo perdón.

-ya no importa Jake, ya te supere… conocer a alguien me hizo darme cuenta que tu no vales la pena, ni mis lágrimas. Te supere, yo merezco mejor trato que el que tú me dabas.

-¿es ese Edward?

-si- mi corazón salto cuando Bella le hizo saber que había algo entre nosotros, sobretodo me alegro saber que yo había causado de algún modo que ella se respetara más.

-¿lo quieres?- a pesar de que lo había escuchado de sus labios quería que se lo confirmara a él.

-si

La respuestas fue simple pero la seguridad con la que lo dijo me hizo quererla mucho más.

-¿aun sientes algo por mí? Así sea atracción…

-si

Así como a la anterior pregunta la respuesta fue simple y con la misma seguridad. Pero esta vez mi corazón se encogió, nosotros no teníamos nada demasiado serio peor no por eso yo quería que ella estuviera atraída por otro chico, en especial porque yo no podia ni mirar dos veces a cualquier otra chica.

-¿lo amas? ¿Tanto como me amas a mí?- no me paso por alto que el afirmaba que Bella lo amaba en este momento, tiempo presente, no pasado como debería. Pero lo que me preocupo fue que Bella no respondía, ¿Por qué te demoras amor? ¿Por qué no le dices que no lo amas? ¿Por qué no dices que me amas? Espere ansioso su respuesta con nervios.

-no

Ese sonido fue el de mi corazón al caer en mi estómago, o tal vez cuando apreté tan fuertemente mi mano que posiblemente un hueso se rompió, también es posible que fuera mi corazón rompiéndose. ¿Eso quería decir que lo amaba a él? ¿No sentía nada por mí? Sin duda Bella me había decepcionado; trate de quedarme un momento más para escuchar que seguía a continuación pero no se produjo sonido por un buen rato, solo pude percibir el sonido que producía la grama al ser pisada y más nada. Seguramente Jacob había caminado unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a ella hasta abrazarla fuertemente y si me quedaba más tiempo escucharía el traspaso de saliva entre ellos dos. Y eso ya sería demasiado.

Me aleje de allí completamente decepcionado de Bella, me había hecho creer que era importante para ella, una de las personas más importantes para ella ¿para qué? Para que a la primera vista de esta Black me cambiara. Tenía que salir de allí.

Tome mi volvo y maneje por las calles de Seattle pensando en Bella. ¿Por qué rayos actuaba siempre como si me quisiera cuando no lo hacía? ¿Por qué me besaba al frente de todo si a la primera me cambiaba? ¿Por qué me celaba de Tanya si no le importaba? Cuando pensé en eso me llegaron a la mente lo que Tanya me había dicho la semana anterior.

"_somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos"_

Qué triste tener que reconocer que Tanya tenía razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Aca nuevo capitulo!

Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a las que leen!

Besos y cuídense!


End file.
